You're Not Just A Spark
by LaurenEP18
Summary: Blaine suddenly breaks up with Kurt. Kurt, not knowing the reason why, heads on a dangerous self destructive spiral. Finn does his best to help, but only one person can save him. Or is he too far gone? Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Mom? What's for dinner? I'm _starving!_" Finn complained and his stomach growled as if seconding his statement.

Carole rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, "Well then… _Maybe_ you could try to be a bit more punctual, like Kurt." Finn let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't want a lecture… he wanted _food_.

"_Mom._" Finn whined. The sound of his stomach gurgling echoed around the kitchen.

"_Fine._ Fine… I'll fix you up a plate." A wide smile took over as he sauntered off into the den and flopped down onto the couch. Burt was perched in his favorite worn-out recliner watching the game.

"Who's playin'?" Finn waited for a response from his stepfather. When he didn't get one, he glanced over to see Burt was passed out. Drool dribbled down his chin and the remote was in his limp hand, balancing precariously on the arm of the chair. He was about to try to wake him up when a delicious smell wafted through the room and the timer beeped on the microwave. As tired as he was from football practice, he practically tackled his own mother in an attempt to scarf up the reheated lasagna. He could tell it was Kurt's recipe seeing as though the sauce didn't taste like Prego. "Where is Kurt anyway?" He sputtered around a mouthful of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Carole chided as she stuffed his shirt with a napkin. "He's downstairs with Blaine." Finn dropped his fork and shoved off from the table in the direction of Kurt's basement room. "What are you doing? You have that look…" Carole trailed off, instantly wrapping the portion Finn had abandoned.

"Gonna go hang out with Klaine." He muttered in response.

"Who's Klaine?" Finn turned to see his mother's eyebrows pull together in confusion.

Finn smirked. "Kurt and Blaine. Their names together are Klaine. Like how Kurt and I are Furt!"

Carole heaved a sigh. "Don't you think that maybe your names put together would sound better if it was… I don't know, _Kinn?_"

Finn stopped and thought for a moment. "Naw. I like Furt." He spoke as he headed for Kurt's room. "Burt is sleeping by the way." He called back over his shoulder.

Finn wasn't too sure about this Blaine kid. With his dapper ways, there _had_ to be something to hide. Kurt was his brother now and he wasn't going to just let anyone date him! He began descending the stairs. He was about to start clomping his heels down as a warning when he overheard tense whispers, growing louder by the minute.

"I-I don't understand." Kurt's weepy voice was barley more than a whisper, Finn had to strain to hear it at all.

A heavy sigh drifted up the staircase. "_Kurt._" Blaine's voice broke on the name. "There's no '_you and me_' anymore. I'm leaving McKinley." Finn heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. "I'm going back to Dalton where I belong."

"_Blaine._"

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Finn heard a soft squeak as someone got off the bed, and a loud shuffle. "Kurt, _no._"

"Blaine, I love you. I love you with everything I have. You- you were my first…" Finn blushed at the mention of their first sexual experience. "Don't you love me?"

After a long tense silence, Blaine finally spoke. His voice wavering, "This is for the best."

"You… You don't love me?" The pain in Kurt's voice whammed into his chest like a freight train. He could hear a pitiful whimper and then footsteps. Finn's eyes widened as he padded back up the stairs and clamored into the kitchen, making himself busy. Blaine whipped the door open and shut it softly, leaning against it heavily. He could see Blaine's chest fluttering as he took in sporadic breaths.

Finn walked over slowly, cautiously. "Dude?" Blaine gazed up with tears filling his eyes. "If you're so upset about it, why'd you do it?" General confusion laced his concern.

Blaine's honey eyes shifted to his feet, a few tears escaping. "You wouldn't understand. Kurt's safer if I'm not around." Though he was talking to Finn, it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself he was making the right decision. Before he could get another word in, Blaine had bolted out the front door startling Burt from his slumber.

Finn moved back to the stairs and started to head down them. He was fully expecting a sobbing mess to great him and was slightly taken aback when he reached the ground.

Kurt was sitting in the middle of his bed, knees being tightly held in place against his chest. His face was slightly blotchy from tears, but none spilled down his face. He was staring blankly at some spot on the floor, not moving or making any sort of indication that he was aware of Finns presence.

"Kurt?" Finn took a small step forward, calculating every movement coming from his stepbrother. "Hey, man. Come on…" Hollow glasz eyes flickered towards his.

"Finn." Kurt mouthed. Finn nodded jerkily, anchoring himself on the headboard as he sat carefully on the edge of the mattress. "He's gone."

The words came out as a statement of fact, though Finn answered him anyway. "Yeah…" He shifted a few inches to put an arm around his brother, pulling him so that Kurt's head was rested on his shoulder. "You okay, dude?" Finn wasn't too good at all of this comforting stuff, so he tried to just mimic his mom. He rubbed his thumb along his shoulder and placed his hand on Kurt's knee, which was still pulled tightly against his chest.

"He's gone." Kurt repeated. He kept whispering it like a mantra to force himself into believing that this was his reality. Blaine was gone. Finn began to fidget uncomfortably. It wasn't that he didn't want to comfort Kurt; he just was scared by Kurt's reactions. The eerie, empty looks he received made him want to hide under the covers until daylight once again shown. "You can go." Even his tone carried the same hollowness.

"What? Are- Are you sure? I mean. I could…" He trailed off. He wasn't sure what he could offer him.

"I'm sure." Kurt gave him a weak smile that didn't touch his eyes. The vibrant blue dulling into shades of grey. Still unsure, Finn gave what he assumed was a comforting pat on the back and headed upstairs to his room.

Thoughts continued to buzz through his head and dread settled in as he tried to wipe his mind clean so he would be able to get a few hours sleep before school the next day. His worry only amplified when he heard the shuffling of shoes downstairs and the click of the front door.

**==================gLee====================**

**So. What do y'all think? I've never written a Glee fanfic before, so I'm trying my hand at it. I switch POV's regularly, though it will mostly be with Kurt. Let me know if I should continue this or not! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt couldn't tell where his feet were leading him at first. All he knew was that he needed to get the hell out of the house. There was this ache in his chest that made him feel as if he was going to be sick. The blood was rushing around in his ears and his stomach twisted. Kurt looked down at his chest, half way assuming he'd see a large gaping hole where his heart had once been. He shuffled another few steps and clutched onto his chest and attempted to reign in his hitching breaths. Tears began stinging in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously, not wanting any of this to be real. Once he felt like he would be able to walk again, he started past a Seven Eleven. Kurt thought that he heard a voice over the pounding in his head, but he just didn't care. His heart was racing jackrabbit style and it took him a moment to notice Puck racing over to him.

"What the hell, Hummel. Didn't you hear me?" Kurt fixed him with a glare and Puck immediately backpedaled. "You don't look so good. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Kurt was in no mood to deal with him right now and he quickened his pace. "Fuck off, Noah." He felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder and he shrugged it off harshly. "What do you want?" Heat was bubbling to the surface as he tried to take steady breaths. _Calm down babe. _Blaine's voice echoed in his head and Kurt immediately wrapped his arms protectively around himself. Why did just the sound of his voice have to hurt so damn much?

"Well, first of all, it's _Puck_. Second, what the _hell _are you doing wandering the streets at two in the morning?" Puck seemed to be genuinely concerned, but he kept a wide berth between himself and Kurt.

"Could ask you the same question, Puckerman." Kurt snapped back. Puck huffed at the use of his full last name.

"I was trying to get some people to buy me beer… Shouldn't you get home to your little hobbit? Or did you finally get his _stick_ out of your ass and you came out to have some _fun_?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows a bit.

Kurt had to remind himself again that Blaine was gone. That he didn't want Kurt anymore before he made his next comment. "I've actually never had his stick up my ass, Puckerman." He got some satisfaction out of the way Puck's eyes got all big when he'd spoken.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Are you saying you _top_ Blaine?" Puck burst into a fit of giggles. "I'd have never thought of that scenario. You're so _girly!_"

"I may be a queen bitch, but I'm the queen bitch _in charge_. I like to be in control of things." He smirked in spite of himself. What the hell was that? Kurt wasn't sure why, but he felt some sort of vindictive part of him revel in the way Puck reacted.

Puck seemed impressed. "_Damn_. Get it, Hummel." He smacked his shoulder but spun around when an older man walked into the store. "_Shit._ The store is gonna close before I can get anyone to get me some beer…"

For a moment, Kurt considered what he was about to do. He knew that this was wrong, but he also knew that it could help with the pain that was gnawing at his chest. Without a second thought, Kurt made his way through the automatic doors and into the bright artificial lights. He headed straight for the man that Puck had seen and gently nudged him. The old man turned steel grey eyes his way; his head was covered with a hat that had a light dusting of silver hair under it.

"What is it, kid?" From the way the man slurred, Kurt could tell he was already half gone. He was slightly unsteady on his feet as he seemed to be unintentionally leaning forward, hulking over Kurt.

Kurt was surprised when he didn't turn into a mess of nerves. He simply looked the man dead in the eyes and held out a small wad of cash. "Buy me two six packs." It wasn't a request, it sounded like an order even in his own ears. The guy stammered a bit, clearly caught off guard but too buzzed to use any logic.

He nabbed the cash and whispered inconspicuously to Kurt. "Which one?" Kurt simply pointed to the first one his eyes landed on and the man nodded. Kurt backed away and bought a candy bar so that he wasn't too suspicious looking and walked out. Puck jogged over to him with a slightly confused and startled expression.

"What did you just-" Puck was cut off by the old man sauntering over and discreetly setting the plastic bag with two packs of beer at their feet. Puck looked down, flabbergasted to the bag and then flicked up to Kurt's face. "_Dude._"

Kurt knew that he should have felt scared to death, but he had felt nothing the moment he had decided to walk in and confront the stranger. It was almost as if someone pumped him full of Novocain and sent him packing. He knew what type of trouble he could get in if he were to get caught, but that almost helped in a strange way. It was like a surge of electricity surged through his veins and pumped the numbness out. Though once the numb feeling left, he could feel all of the adrenaline settling back into the familiar sting of loss. "You're welcome to join me Puckerman. I got two, six packs." Kurt heaved the bag up and over his shoulder as he scampered across the street towards the park.

Once he sat down, the overwhelming despair settled in once more. Kurt quickly popped open a bottle and swilled down the liquid. Scrunching his nose up at the taste, he opened up another and handed it to a dumbstruck Puck. "You are freaking me out, dude." Puck commented, though he gladly took a long swallow of the beer and took a seat next to Kurt on the park bench he was currently occupying. "So…" he began awkwardly. Kurt knew he was going to ask, but was afraid of how he would react. Everything was so fresh that he didn't want to pick at the wound. "Are you going to give me an answer as to why you've turned into a little rebel queen?" He gave his trademark smirk.

Kurt took a moment to finish off his first beer before he cracked into another. Once he took a sip he angled his body towards Puck. "It's… Blaine." Kurt started. The numbness started receding at a faster pace and he felt a pang of hurt. Desperate for the numbness to come back, he took another rather large gulp of his beer. "Blaine broke up with me and now he's going back to Dalton and I just don't know what to do." It all came out in a rush as he searched Puck's eyes for some sort of answer.

Puck sucked his lips back into his mouth with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, man. I know that sucks…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He plucked one out and placed it between his lips before lighting up. Kurt watched his actions until Puck met his eyes. He pulled the cig from his mouth and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Want one?" A cloud of smoke blew out with his words. Kurt considered for a moment. He was already drinking in the park at night… Did he really want to smoke too? As if reading his mind, Puck rolled his eyes and pulled another out and handed it to Kurt. Kurt hesitantly placed the cigarette in his mouth clamping down lightly with his front teeth. Puck held out the lighter to the cig. "Breathe in when I light it." Kurt nodded slightly as he inhaled the smoke. He coughed a little, but then brought it back to his lips and took a long drag.

The rest of the night, or _morning_ rather, was spent just like that. Drinking beer after beer, laughing about Mr. Schue and other kids at school, and smoking. Once the sun had begun to rise above the horizon, Puck and Kurt began gathering their mess to throw away. Kurt had successfully gotten Blaine off of his mind, along with the irritating tightness in his chest with the help of alcohol and the mindless banter between the two of them.

"See you at the building with the desks and rooms and stuff." Puck slurred. Kurt snorted and waved him goodbye.

He managed to make it to his house only tripping twice. His knees were scuffed and the heels of his hands were bloody, but he honestly didn't give a shit. A few early birds were jogging around the neighborhood and shot him snobbish glares. Kurt had to reign in the urge to flip every one of them off. Once he made it to his door, he found that he was unfortunately locked out. Pulling out his cell, he tried his best to dial Finn's number. He hoped he had gotten it right.

Kurt was greeted with a loud yawn. "K-Kurt?" Thank whoever is up there he'd managed to get a hold of Finn.

"_Finnnnnn!_ Hey… So, I kind of needa ask you a favor?" Kurt leaned heavily against the door, still swaying a bit.

"What? Wait, where are you? Why are you calling?" Finn listed off his questions swiftly. Apparently worry trumped his tiredness.

"_Ugh_… Too many questions Finny boy." Kurt heaved a sigh, "I'm locked out. Need. Entrance." He snapped his phone shut. If he was right, both of their parents had already left for work. His dad usually left to work in the shop early on Monday and Carole had morning shifts Monday through Thursday. He could hear the thundering footsteps coming from upstairs as he leaned his head against the door. Suddenly the door was pulled open and Kurt stumbled in.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed, attempting to drag him to his feet. "What- _Why_ do you smell like beer and cigarettes?" Finn stiffened as he helped Kurt to sit on the stairs. "Is this…?" He seemed to be mulling something over in his head before he spoke again. "Is this about Blaine?" Kurt hissed when Blaine's name was spoken. "You know, he was really upset when he left… Maybe you should talk to him instead of doing what you're doing?"

"Fuck off, Finn." Kurt rose unsteadily to his feet. He didn't need this right now. Kurt had successfully captured the numbness, and hearing _his_ name wasn't going to help him keep it contained. He could already feel the edges peeling up, revealing the inner turmoil churning below his alcohol induced mask.

"Kurt, I'm just trying to help. At least let me help you get to your room." Finn pleaded.

"I don't _need_ your help. Why would I need help from a dumb ass who thought he got his girlfriend pregnant without even having _sex_ with her?" Kurt immediately regretted the words once they were out, but he couldn't make himself take them back seeing as though his throat closed around his words. It was an awful thing to say.

Tears swam in Finn's chocolate colored eyes as he turned and headed back upstairs. "Hope you don't fall on your way to your room." He muttered darkly. The slam of a door overhead made it clear Kurt wasn't going to get a chance to apologize anyway. Kurt stumbled down the stairs and tripped over his feet, falling face first into the plush carpet. His head swam as he dizzily crawled to his bed and flopped down, not bothering to turn down the covers.

Kurt could tell he was on the brink of unconsciousness. He shouldn't have let one stupid fight with Blaine turn into this. It just shows how dependent he had become on Blaine, for him to do something so _stupid_ after one miniscule argument. Kurt was sure he'd be able to talk to Blaine at school later today. He already knew he wasn't going to make his first few bells, but he'd come in late. Kurt would meet Blaine at his locker and apologize for whatever he did wrong and they would get back together… Right? _Surely_ Blaine hadn't _already_ transferred back to Dalton? Something in the pit of his stomach told him that there was a possibility Blaine wouldn't want him back even if he _was_ still there. He stowed that thought away in the box labeled _'Don't look through this'_ and flumped over, letting himself be taken by sleep.

**===================gLee=====================**

**I really hope that you all are enjoying this story! I have an idea of where I'm going with this, but I'm still not sure how long I will make it. If I get good response to this story, I will continue writing. I'm putting another story on hold for this, so I need to know if y'all think it's worth it! So please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm on Kurt's phone blared in his ear. On instinct, he swung his arm out to press snooze when he brushed it off the table and onto the floor. He hadn't disabled it the night before and judging by the dim lighting outside his small window, it was still very early. As fervently as Kurt wanted to stay bundled up in the warmth of his covers, he knew that he had to talk to Blaine. He had to make whatever went wrong right again. He hadn't planned on even making it to his first class, but since he was awake he might as well just show up. So he started the daunting task of untangling himself from his sheets.

His head was pounding in time with his heart and his vision was swimming. He felt as if he were under water. Kurt tugged the sheets out from around his torso and rolled onto the floor with a low thud, bracing his fall with his elbow. Crawling to his bathroom, he made it just in time to become violently sick in the toilet. His muscles ached from retching as he laid his head on the cool porcelain bowl.

There was a soft, and yet thundering knock on the doorframe to his bathroom. Kurt shifted his eyes to the left to see Finn leaning uncomfortably against the door. "Hey, man." He looked upset and yet, Kurt couldn't figure out why. Everything after his first couple of beers was a bit hazy. Maybe he just didn't like seeing Kurt sick. Kurt was a sympathetic puker himself. Whenever he saw someone get sick, he would usually follow suit.

Kurt let his steaming forehead fall against the toilet. He felt so hot that he was fairly surprised he couldn't hear any sizzling from his toasty skin hitting the cool bowl. Kurt let out a low groan, "_Please_ tell me you aren't gonna get sick too."

"Why would _I _get sick? _ I_ wasn't stumbling in at five in the morning drunk off my ass." If Kurt had feeling better, he would have detected the slight pain in his tone. As it was, all he heard was a smart-ass remark. Kurt rolled his eyes, only amounting in him becoming even dizzier than he already was and attempted to push himself off the floor. Finn was there in an instant, gripping around his bicep and helping steady Kurt. Kurt went to flush the toilet and busied himself with rinsing out his bile tasting mouth. "Feel better?"

"Does it _look_ like I feel better to you?" Kurt replied in a clipped tone.

Finn glanced down and fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. "Honestly, you look like crap." Finn obviously still had not grasped the concept of a rhetorical question. Still glaring, Kurt began splashing the water over his face. "School starts in half an hour. I'm driving since you obviously can't…" Kurt shut off the water and stumbled over to his chest of drawers to find an outfit. "I'll be upstairs. We need to leave in ten minutes." With that, Finn side stepped Kurt and hopped up the stairs.

What was his problem anyway? It wasn't like Finn had never been drunk. Kurt didn't have the mental capacity right then to deal with why Finn was acting like an ass. He didn't feel like himself. Kurt felt off, like he was looking through some sort of fog. Figuring it was just the hangover, he pulled out the simplest outfit he had ever worn. A fitted white v-neck shirt, a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a periwinkle sweatshirt. He headed back into the bathroom and brushed his hair back with a tiny amount of gel and shuffled upstairs. Finn was standing by the door checking his watch. When he glanced up, his eyes became comically wide at Kurt's lackluster outfit. Kurt felt heat rising toward his face and slipped on his black and white Doc Martens and shouldered his messenger bag. "Come on, let's go. I need to find Blaine before class starts." Finn shut the door behind them and they headed to school in silence.

The second he made it to his locker, he was bombarded by Mercedes, "What the hell are you wearing, boy!" Her loud voice rung in his ears.

"_Clothes,_ Mercedes." Kurt drawled. "Where's Blaine?" When she didn't answer right away, Kurt pulled his head out of his locker to see her. She averted her eyes suddenly, taking to staring at a spot just above his head. "Mercedes." Reluctantly, she dropped her eyes so that they met his own. "Where is Blaine?" He repeated.

Mercedes began to shift her weight between her feet and bit down on her lip slightly. "He, uh…" She began, "He came by earlier to say that he's transferring back to Dalton."

Everything after that became a blur. Nothing really mattered after that. Blaine had left. He had come here and hadn't even stayed long enough to see Kurt again. As much as he had tried to convince himself Blaine didn't want him, it never truly hit him until then. He could feel the hot tears begin to pool in his eyes as he blinked them away. Mercedes attempted to pull him into a hug, but he flinched violently away. Without even shutting his locker, he turned on his heel and bolted through the hallway and out the doors. The sunlight assaulted his senses, but he continued on. Finn must have seen his episode as Kurt could hear another pair of feet running after him. He didn't want to talk, he needed to go home and… And _what?_ The thought made him come to an abrupt halt. What was he going to do now? Blaine didn't want him. Everyone besides the glee club hated him. What was left for him? A warm body crashed into him and nearly knocked them both down onto the pavement.

"Kurt?" The voice was not the one he expected, though he wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, Puck." Kurt turned and wiped away any straggler tears that made it down his heated cheeks.

Puck took a long look at him, "Come on." He beckoned him to follow as he turned and headed off toward the back of the school. Kurt stood a moment longer and then decided he'd follow Puck. It's not like he had anything to lose. Puck was sort of his friend, right? They came up to the football field to where the punks and skanks hung out.

"Puck, baby. How you doin', hunk." A tall, gangly brunette perched on the bottom of the bleachers called out.

"Quinn!" Puck hollered over to where Quinn was. She turned and spotted Kurt and lunged forward, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Quinny." Kurt spoke through a face full of pink hair. She pulled away and he plastered on a halfhearted smile.

"What's wrong? I can tell there's something wrong." Quinn raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, daring Kurt to lie to her. And honestly, Quinn could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

"Blaine broke up with me." As he said those words, they began to really sink in. They didn't sound right coming out of his mouth and he immediately wanted to take them and shove them back down his throat. The pain in his chest flared and he wound his arms around himself as if holding his body together.

"Your boyfriend broke up with you?" The girl from earlier crept up from behind them. Kurt spun around to see her. "Then lets give you a hot makeover and then he'll regret leaving you!" Before Kurt could protest, she pulled him down while a group of girls grabbed him and held him in place while the girl proceeded to put eyeliner on him. Kurt would have tried harder to escape, but he didn't want to get poked in the eye, so he stayed put. He could see Puck and Quinn snickering above him.

"There! You're perfect now!" Another girl spoke, her emerald eyes shining with pride as she held out a mirror.

The first thing Kurt noticed was the eyeliner. His vivid glasz eyes stood in stark contrast with the jet-black line surrounding them. Someone had added more gel to his hair to give it more of a messy look, but still windswept. A different girl had taken to adding some powder under his eyes to cover the dark circles from his long night.

"Damn, you look kinda hot there Hummel." One of the guys hanging outside spoke. Several of the girls and even a few guys nodded in agreement. Kurt gazed back in the mirror and pursed his lips. This wasn't the type of guy Blaine went for, but why did he care about that anyway? He loved Blaine. He loved him with all his heart even though he'd left it broken into pieces. He would have to call Blaine once he got home. To beg for his forgiveness, though he still didn't know what he had done.

"And to complete the look," Puck broke into his revere and kneeled down in front of him, placing a cigarette near his mouth. "Open wide, Hummel." Kurt willingly opened his mouth and held the cig with two fingers as one of the girls lit it for him. He inhaled deeply and stood, blowing the smoke out and right into Finn's shocked face.

"What the hell are you doing, Kurt?" He exclaimed, making a grab for the cigarette, but retracted his arm when he was fixed with glares from the several girls and guys with him. "First you come home drunk and now you're bumming cigarettes from the skanks?" Kurt knew what he was saying should have gotten to him. He just didn't care about much as long as Blaine wasn't with him. Kurt made a show of rolling his eyes dramatically. "Come on, we're going home." He began towing Kurt away from the group he was with.

"School's not out yet." Puck mentioned, tagging along.

"Don't _care._" Finn practically growled. "You're staying, Puck. Kurt and I are going home and we're gonna have a family discussion."

"Hey, tall kid!" Some guy with spiky red hair jogged over to stand in front of Finn. "Once you hang with us, we become family. I don't care if it's once, or more than once." The kid was clearly high as a kite, but he just continued. "So Kurt is part of our family." He looked to me. "Do you want to go home, or hang with us?"

Kurt really didn't want to go and face Finn's wrath. He knew that he would tell his father about Kurt smoking and possibly even coming home drunk. "I'd rather stay."

Finn turned his bewildered face to look at Kurt. "What? You want to stay with them? Your '_family'_ of hookers and creepy guys? _I'm_ your family, dude!" Finn's pleading eyes searched mine.

Kurt didn't consider them his family, but he didn't want to go home. He felt so lost. Kurt turned his face to Puck, trying to send him the message to help get him out of this mess. "_Fine._ Forget it." Finn dropped Kurt's arm as if he'd been stung and stalked off in the direction of the parking lot. "Get your own damn ride home." Kurt stared after his brother, taking a half step forward before being ushered back to where the rest of the group was. One boy opened up a cooler and tossed Kurt a beer.

===================gLee======================

"_You are _not _in love with him. Why can't you just date a girl? He's so damn _feminine_ it makes me want to gag." Blaine's father sneered._

_Blaine clenched his fists at his side. "We've been over this! I can't choose who I fall in love with! I am in love with Kurt and there is nothing you can do about it!" His father loomed over him, sending daggers through his eyes, the same colored eyes as his own. _

"_There's nothing I can do about it?" His father kept his nose up, his face contorted with disgust. His mother sat on the chair behind him, her head hung low. "I am your father, and also a very powerful man. You need to get that boy out of your head unless you want something_ bad_ to happen to him." Blaine stared at his father, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. What did he mean by that? "As long as you're under my roof, you follow my rules. You hear me, boy!" Blaine nodded, his lower lip quivering. "_Don't_ cry. If you know what's good for you and that fag, you'll go and tell him it's over. You're going back to Dalton."_

"_Mom, please-" Blaine attempted to bring his mother into it. She wasn't as homophobic as his father, but he always knew that she would stand by his dad. It was a long shot, but he prayed she would come to his and Kurt's rescue. She liked Kurt and he was hoping that would sway her in his direction._

"_Don't try to appease your mother, Blaine. Leave this house this instant and do _not_ come back until you have called it off with your little fairy." His dad all but shoved him out onto the porch and slammed the door in his face._

Last night was most likely the worst night of his entire existence. It even topped the Sadie Hawkins Dance… Early that morning, he had gone to McKinley to get the things out of his locker. He knew that Kurt usually didn't get to school until later, so he figured he wouldn't want to chance a run in with him. It wasn't that Blaine hadn't wanted to see Kurt; it was for his safety that he was doing this. Luckily he had found Mercedes and let her know that he really was leaving for Dalton and for her to tell the whole glee club.

Sitting in his room upstairs, he could hear a tense argument erupting below him. He didn't have the energy to even care anymore. The love of his life believed Blaine did not want to be with him. And as much as it killed him, he knew that it had to be much worse for Kurt. He couldn't even conceive having Kurt suddenly break up with him after telling each other how much they loved the other only a few hours prior. Blaine at least had the slight bit of comfort by knowing that his love was going to be protected, Kurt did not have that luxury. He had his bags packed and stacked by his door. His father was driving him back to Dalton tomorrow and that thought allowed the tears that he refused to shed, fall. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he opened the message.

**From: Kurt :)**

**To: Blaine**

**Blaine. I know you don't love me anymore… I don't know why. So would you please call me? Please?**

Blaine thought his heart might give out. He quickly texted back, not exactly thinking straight.

**From: Blaine**

**To: Kurt :)**

**I never said I didn't love you, Kurt**

_Shit!_ He didn't mean to say that. Now he just gave Kurt hope of being with Blaine again. That couldn't happen, he had to keep Kurt safe.

**From: Kurt :)**

**To: Blaine**

**I knew it! I knew that you still loved me. I need to talk to you. I just need to hear your voice telling me it's all right. I love you, Blaine. **

**From: Blaine**

**To: Kurt :)**

**That doesn't mean that we are back together, Kurt… I'm going back to Dalton and I just don't want to be in a long distance relationship.**

It is always easier to lie in messages. When you write text, you don't stutter or mess up. There is always that backspace key. So even though lying to Kurt was beyond horrifying, he was able to construct his lies so that they wouldn't hurt so much. At least he hoped that they didn't.

**From: Kurt :)**

**To: Blaine**

**We've worked through it before you even came to McKinley… Long distance relationships can work. Listen, I'll just swing by your house and we can talk it out, okay?**

Oh _God, _no. He couldn't have Kurt coming to his house! If his father saw…

**From: Blaine**

**To: Kurt :)**

**No. Don't come here. There's nothing to talk about. Yes, long distance relationships can work… But I don't want one with you.**

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the send button. He was full on sobbing at this point, and his breath hitched when he felt his phone vibrate.

**From: Kurt :)**

**To: Blaine**

**I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you.**

With as much force as he could muster in his near hysterical state, he propelled his phone across his room. A few minutes later, he heard two pairs of shoes climbing the stairs. He stifled his sobs that ebbed into slight hiccupping though the tears had not stopped. Blaine doubted they would any time soon.

"Go to bed, son. You have a long drive tomorrow." He heard his mother speak calmingly through his door.

"And stop crying over that _Kent_ kid." His father bellowed.

"His name is _Kurt!_" He received no response as he flicked off the light and cried himself into a fitful slumber.

**==================gLee====================**

**Now you know Blaine's side of things! I'm glad you all like this story. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to work on each chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sat frozen, jaw hanging open with the cigarette stuck to his lower lip rereading the conversation he'd just had with Blaine. He had left right after dinner and had gone to hang out with his new friends only after having to delve into the made up story of why he was wearing eyeliner to his dad. After a couple of back and forth messages with Blaine, Kurt realized that he was a fool for believing that Blaine still wanted to be with him. How could he want to be with a person like him? Kurt wasn't good enough for Blaine. He must have just taken pity on the poor bullied kid when Kurt came to spy on them at Dalton. Though that still doesn't explain why Blaine transferred to McKinley in the first place. And he wasn't bullied much anymore since Karofsky admitted to himself that he was gay. He would receive the occasional slushie now and then, or get shoved into the lockers by Azimio, but that wasn't so bad when he had Blaine to hold him. Kurt's breath hitched as he zipped up his hoodie, gazing around at the others around him. The only light emitted from the gathering of teenagers was from the several open phones.

An older boy, a senior he assumed, sidled up to him. From what little he could see in the dim lighting, he was fairly attractive. His eyes were light, frosted green and his dark auburn hair was combed across his forehead. The teenager pressed two fingers under Kurt's chin to close his gaping mouth. "You don't want that cigarette to fall and blemish your perfect skin, babe." _Babe?_ Who the hell was this brazen guy?

Kurt lifted an eyebrow in question. "And _you_ are?"

The guy held out his hand. "Cameron. But everyone just calls me Cam." He winked. Kurt couldn't hold back the blush as Cam smiled slyly at him. The heat engulfed his face as the other boy slid his hand over to rest feather-light against Kurt's thigh. He gently brushed his hand off and patted the back of Cam's hand. The boy scowled and placed his hand right back in the same spot, squeezing and massaging Kurt's muscles.

"_Cam-_" Kurt's voice wavered. Mostly from the amount of liquor he'd consumed though Cam took it as Kurt giving in to his advances. He leaned in and nipped lightly at Kurt's neck, testing the waters. "S-stop." Cam held his position, mouth hovering just above Kurt's neck and blew lightly onto the wet spot he'd just made.

"Doesn't sound like you really want me to…" Cam countered; Kurt heard the smile in his voice as he leaned in again to lick at the shell of his ear.

"I want you to stop, Cam." Kurt mustered up all his strength to keep his voice steady and clear. Cam seemed to understand and back off. Kurt audibly sighed, gulping down the remnants of his rum and coke. He gazed at the bottom of the empty cup longingly. Cam jumped up immediately and rushed to the other side of the group where they had all the alcohol horded. Kurt couldn't see too well, but it looked like he was pouring another rum and coke. He glanced back down at his open phone, left on the screen with Blaine's last message when a red cup filled with dark liquid was held in front of his face.

"I saw you needed a refill, so…" Cam pulled one side of his mouth up in a shy smile. Kurt couldn't help but feel flattered. He looked once more at the text and then snapped his phone shut and took the cup with a wide smile.

"Thanks." Kurt took a swig of the mixture and scrunched up his nose.

"You look so cute when you do that." Cam breathed in his ear. Kurt shivered and took a long drag from his cigarette. "Finish that," Cam gestured to the drink in Kurt's hand, "And then maybe we could go for a walk? Get to know each other?" Cam peered up through his eyelashes, but the hazel eyes Kurt so wanted to see were not there. His breaths came quicker as he thought of how Blaine always used those puppy dog eyes whenever he wanted something and here Cam was, doing the exact same thing. Kurt downed the entire cup, ignoring the burn of alcohol and stood to put out his cig in the ashtray. The second he stood, the world seemed to tilt on it's axis. A strong pair of arms caught him just before Kurt could face plant into the ground.

"_Wha-?_" Kurt's head felt like it was filled with cotton and his mouth wasn't working properly. Panic set in when he couldn't form the words for someone to help him.

"_Here_. Let me help you." A voice that sounded like Cam's whispered softly in his ear. Kurt would accept anyone's help then and he was grateful of him. He felt his arms wrap around his torso and began to drag him from the group and onto the sidewalk. Kurt's feet began to stumble and his toe kept catching each crack in the cement.

Once Kurt noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of his house, he started to freak out. "Wrong way." Kurt attempted to angle his body so he could lead him the other way when Cam wrenched his wrist forward and shoved Kurt against a wall of some convenience store that had long since closed.

"No, babe. We're going the _right_ way." Kurt struggled against his hold smacking against the boy's chest until his arms were pinned against the brick above his head and he felt Cam's weight against him. "You know… If you weren't such a _prude_, this could have gone down a _totally_ different way." He began. "Now, I'm just going to get what I want. Too bad you won't be able to enjoy it as much as I will."

Cam switched so that both of Kurt's wrists were being held by one of his hands while the free hand roamed Kurt's body. He unzipped his sweatshirt and let his hand slide up Kurt's shirt. Kurt bucked forward, trying to get the guy off of him. His eyes were blown wide and he began to scream bloody murder until the same hand that was rubbing his chest flew up and clamped down hard on Kurt's mouth. Kurt could feel Cam's pleasure against his thigh as he felt a hand reach down and unbutton his jeans. Cam must have slipped something in his drink and was now trying to… _Shit!_ With every ounce of strength Kurt had, he yanked his wrists down and wacked them over Cam's head. Cam yelped and staggered back for a moment so Kurt used that as his opportunity to run. His legs felt like jello, but he wasn't just going to let this happen. Footfalls became dangerously loud and close and that only served as incentive to run faster. Kurt could see headlights coming from down the street, it looked like a large delivery truck. He started to run faster until he bolted out into the middle of the road and towards the other side of the truck. His house was just in sight and he risked a glance backwards to see Cam's feet still running on the other side of the truck until he came around the back. Kurt stumbled up the steps of his house and attempted to get the door open in his inebriated state. Cam was screaming something unintelligible at the top of his lungs and Kurt just resorted to slamming his palm on the door. Two arms wrapped around his waste and tugged him back.

"_FINN!_ Finn _help!_" Kurt screeched. The door swung open and a very worried Finn stood in the doorway. Kurt slammed his head back, hearing a sickening crack and bolted to the door. Finn stepped aside as Kurt barreled through the entrance and fell onto the stairs.

Cam stood, holding his nose and shaking in rage. "Too bad I'm moving back to Tennessee tomorrow, _faggot._ You're missing a hell of a fuck." Finn glanced back at Kurt and then lunged forward and punched Cam in the gut. The boy doubled over and began to cough as he staggered back.

"Get the _fuck_ outta here and leave my brother alone." Finn's voice was a low, menacing whisper. Cam's wide green orbs flicked between Finn and Kurt until he turned tail and ran.

Kurt had taken to slumping against the stairs, only being able to make out vague shapes. A large blur came up and he felt a warm hand grasp the side of his face. "-you hear me? ... –kay, Kurt?" Kurt was only able to pick up on parts of what was being said before his lids began to droop.

"Blaine." Kurt felt the name bubble to his lips before shut himself off from the world.

====================gLee====================

"_Kurt?_" Finn shook him a bit more roughly than he should have, but sue him; he was freaking the hell out! There he was, just killing some zombies when there is some sort of noise at the door. He could hear the screaming and then frantic smacks of the door. When he heard Kurt begging for Finn to help him, he went on autopilot.

Now Kurt was lying limp against the staircase and wasn't responding. Did he pass out from shock? And who the hell was that kid that was trying to grab Kurt? There were so many thoughts rushing around in his head, it began to ache. He should have never left Kurt with the skanks. Maybe if he'd been more persistent in bringing Kurt home, this would have never happened. First, Finn needed to find out what had happened. He vowed to find out before school, which was in a few hours. Finn let out a huff as he heaved Kurt up in a fireman's carry and brought him down to his room. He gingerly laid Kurt out on his bed and pulled off his boots when he caught sight of Kurt's unbuttoned jeans. Was that bastard trying to…? Finn couldn't even finish the thought. He went to unzip his sweatshirt when Kurt grabbed onto his arm and hugged it to his chest.

"Blaine. Don- go. Still love you…" Finn attempted to pull away until he heard Kurt's breath hitch and a single tear fell from his eye. "_Blaine._" He whimpered. Finn sighed and crawled onto the bed with Kurt. Before he turned off the light, he glanced down to see Kurt's mouth turn up a bit and shift closer to Finn. He smiled fondly and reached over to twist the light off.

================gLee===============

He wasn't sure what time it was, but the first thing Finn registered when he woke up was that Kurt had somehow twisted so his head was resting on Finn's chest and his arm was wound around his waste. Blushing violently, he carefully shifted a still sleeping Kurt off him and rolled out of bed.

"Finn, honey? Where are you?" He heard his mom calling from the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly as he slowly made his way up the steps.

"Hey mom." Finn answered when he opened the door and saw his mother walking for the door to Kurt's room.

She cocked her head and sent him a confused stare. "What were you doing down in Kurt's room?"

Finn rolled his eyes and feigned innocence. He didn't want to rat on Kurt and get him in trouble. "He wanted to show me some fashion marathon, but he didn't want to wake y'all up so we watched it on his TV." Finn was actually proud of himself that he came up with that on the spot. Usually he'd be left sputtering and looking like an idiot. He must have been picking up on some of Kurt's traits. "Anyway, it lasted a long time and I passed out on the couch." He shrugged.

Carole seemed to consider his story for a moment before she nodded and grabbed her purse. "Okay. Well, it's six-thirty. Burt's giving me a ride to work and I'm not sure if he's going to be coming back to the house or not. So you need to be getting ready for school and wake Kurt up too."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." His mother smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door. The moment Carole shut the door, Finn spun around and sped down the steps. He caught sight of Kurt, sitting on the side of his bed with his head resting in his hands.

"Kurt?" A pair of grey eyes flickered up to my face. "What happened last night?" Finn crossed the room slowly and sat down on the chair near the bed.

For a moment, Kurt seemed lost in thought. He brows scrunched up in concentration. "I- I can't remember much." His normally high voice was lower and husky. "I was hanging out with some kids from school and then this guy came and started to talk to me." Kurt glanced down at his leg. "He started to touch my leg and kiss me until I told him to stop. He left, but came back with another drink and-"

"_Wait._" Finn cut him off. "_Another_ drink? What were you drinking, Kurt? And _why?_"

Kurt huffed out an annoyed breath. "Rum and coke because I felt like it, _okay?_ So he gave me the drink and without thinking, I downed the whole thing. He- he must have slipped me something in the drink because after that, everything becomes blurry. Like I'm looking through foggy lenses. I was having one hell of a time until then… He offered to help me and then I tried to get home, but he pulled me the wrong way. I tried to get away, but he shoved me against a building and started to make out with me. I pulled my arms away and hit him in the head and ran home and… Well, you know the rest." Kurt bit down on his lip when it began to quiver so Finn went and sat next to him on the bed. He placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's leg when Kurt flinched violently away.

"You thought I was Blaine last night." Finn spoke slowly. "You wouldn't let me leave and you looked _so_…" He couldn't think of a word for it. Kurt sniffed slightly and Finn turned his head to see tears pooling in his eyes. His eyes graying even further until he clenched his eyes closed and looped his arms around his waist. Kurt opened his mouth like he was about to say something when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Finn waited as Kurt fished it out and flipped it open to read the message. His whole demeanor shifted as Kurt chucked the phone harshly across the room as tears began trailing down his face. He jumped up and locked himself in the bathroom.

Finn, slightly shell-shocked, stood and walked over to where Kurt's phone had landed. Feeling slightly guilty for snooping, he picked up the device and glanced at the screen.

**From: Blaine Ex Warbler :3**

**To: Kurt**

**You aren't good enough for me. I don't need to be held back by you. I can't wait to get to Dalton…**

Finn scowled at the phone and shut it, placing it on Kurt's bedside table. "Kurt?" Finn knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Come on, dude. Forget about him. He's a jerk." He waited another minute until Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom. Black smudges of eyeliner surrounded his glasz eyes as he pushed Finn aside. He had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white dress shirt, paired with a charcoal grey vest. Kurt stooped down to tie his black combat boots and then snatched his cell phone up while heading for the stairs. Finn had never seen the look that adorned Kurt's face. It was dark and it honestly worried him. Hopefully the glee kids could help Finn get Kurt through his breakup because Finn was in way over his head.

**==================gLee===================**

**Hmmm. Any thoughts on that text message Kurt got? And what do y'all think about Kurt wearing eyeliner now? Please review and let me know! I love you all! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and I will try to update as frequently as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick A.N., the song in this is called Just like a machine by Tragedy Machine. Whenever I read a fic that has a song in it, I always play the song in the background while I read the lyrics. I suggest doing that. :) Just go to youtube and add **watch?v=hoi7Rf9S8gQ** after the /**

**================gLee==================**

"I have everything except my phone." Blaine spoke in a solemn voice, digging around his room. His father averted his eyes, glancing around the room. "Do _you_ know where it is?" He laid the implications thick in his tone.

His father raised both eyebrows in an innocent seeming face. "Why would _I _have your phone?" Blaine glared at his dad, waiting for his façade to break. "I don't have it. We'll get you a new one on the way to Dalton. Now grab your things and head out to the car." Blaine could only imagine what would happen if his dad had taken Blaine's phone. Disobeying could result in Kurt getting hurt, so he gathered his suitcases and bags and walked out to the car. He had to keep reminding himself that what he was doing was for Kurt, no matter how much his heart ached as he sat in the car. Every muscle in his body was straining to jump out of the car and run, bike, hitchhike, do anything to get to Kurt. The car started and his father pulled out of the driveway in silence, sealing his fate.

================gLee==================

"Is Kurt going to show up today? I need him to listen to a song I've been working on for Regional's and I need his backup vocals!" Rachel pouted. Kurt peeked down at her from the top corner of the choir room. Did she _really _not notice him sitting right there? Sure he had a jacket with the hood up, but he was _right_ fucking _there!_

"I don't know." Tina began, shifting so she could look out into the hallway. "Haven't seen him all day."

Finn sent a look of shock to the girl, about to open his mouth to explain that Kurt was indeed there when Mr. Schuester came bustling into the room. "Alright, class. So for this week's assignment, I was thinking that we could find a song to sing to someone specific. They don't have to be in this room, but I want you to change the lyrics to have the song fit that person. You don't have to tell anyone who the other person is. Also-" Mr. Schue stopped and glanced in Kurt's direction. "_Oh._ I'm sorry. It looks like we have a new student! Wonderful. What's your name?" Kurt's jaw dropped open. "Or, uh… Well, is there anything you'd like to sing for us?"

"_Seriously?_" Finn stood, enraged and stepped up and pulled the hood off of Kurt's head. "It's _Kurt!_" He heard a few gasps and a couple of whispers as everyone erupted into a frenzy.

"_Kurt?_"

"What the hell…?"

"I didn't even _recognize_ him back there!"

"Is my dolphin turning into one of those emo kids you always make fun of?"

"Look at that eyeliner. _Wanky._"

Kurt shrunk down in his chair, attempting to make himself as small as he could. "Alright, that's enough. Everyone settle down." Mr. Schue put on his authoritative voice as he walked over near Kurt. "You okay, Kurt?" All eyes were transfixed on him.

Kurt wiggled around uncomfortably until he finally spoke up. "I think I'd like to take you up on your offer, Mr. Schue… There _is _a song I'd like to sing for the class. It- uh… Kind of sums up my thoughts as of now." Schuester fixed him with a worried expression before nodding and stepping out of the way so Kurt could make his way to the front of the class. Kurt walked over to the band members and told them what song he wanted to do and then made his way back to the center of the room, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. The butterflies in his stomach doing somersaults as he unzipped his jacket and placed it on the piano.

The music started and Kurt took in a long deep breath before he began, focusing on nothing but the lyrics that spoke of the pain he was feeling.

_No shelter_

_From the storm I call my own._

_But tell me, who really has control?_

_When the time spills over, _

_Chaos everywhere... _

_For once could I,_

_Just pretend to care?_

_A lifetime_

_Of callousness from the start._

_Another casualty of a star-crossed lover's heart..._

_Take my eyes from me,_

_'Cause I don't deserve to see._

_Tear my skin off of me,_

_'Cause I don't wanna feel anything at all._

_Just like a machine,_

_Just like a machine._

_When the sky starts falling _

_And the seeds refuse to grow..._

_I'm unaffected by _

_The callous casted stone_

_To my savior,_

_Don't waste your precious time on me,_

_'Cause my heart and mind_

_Never fail to disagree._

_Take my eyes from me,_

_'Cause I don't deserve to see._

_Tear my skin off of me,_

_'Cause I don't wanna feel anything at all._

_Just like a machine._

_Become the machine_

'_Cause I hate everything._

_This shell of mine,_

_No longer hides,_

_The broken circuitry that I keep inside_

_Take my eyes from me,_

_'Cause I don't deserve to see._

_Tear my skin off of me,_

_'Cause I don't wanna feel anything at all._

_Just like a machine..._

_Just like a machine._

Each person in the room was staring at him with a different expression. Rachel was tearing up and Mercedes wasn't far behind. Tina was full on bawling in Mike's chest while he comforted her and sent Kurt a worried look. Puck seemed guilty, most likely for feeling like he was some sort of bad influence. Mr. Schue had his hands extended out slightly, as if to try and pull Kurt into a hug. The only expression Kurt did not look at was Finn's. He didn't want to see what he might look like right then. A full on minute of silence filled the classroom sans the hiccupping from Tina.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue took a step towards me and as I took one backwards.

"I have to go." Kurt's voice was strained and thick. He was afraid that at any minute, he might start crying. And Kurt did not want to have a Tina episode in front of the entire glee club. He swiftly grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulder as he ran out into the hallway. Kurt could faintly make out calls of his name, but he ignored them as he sped off to the parking lot. He realized that Finn had driven them again that day, so he had no other option but to hoof it. He set his bag down to put on his jacket and fasten the buckles, then he shouldered it and started on the trek home. It wasn't too far from McKinley, though the cold wind nipped at the exposed skin of his face.

By the time Kurt arrived home, tears were frozen on his face and he was breathing quite heavily. "Kurt?" His dad came around the corner. "What are you doing home? I thought you had glee club?" He placed a large hand on Kurt's face and wiped at the tearstains. "Are you alright?" His apprehensive tone brought Kurt out of whatever state he was in and he leaned into his father's touch.

"'M fine." He breathed, keeping his eyes downcast. "I have a lot of homework to do, so…" Kurt excused himself and went down to his room. As soon as he sat down on his bed, Kurt determinedly pulled out his cell phone and went to dial Blaine's number. He wasn't exactly sure why he did this. Whenever Kurt was upset about anything, this is what he did. It became habit to call his boyfriend in times where he didn't know what to do.

Once his senses came back to him, he almost flicked the phone shut when he heard a voice on the other end. "Kurt, this is Blaine's father. If you know what's good for him, you'd go off yourself right now. Blaine doesn't need you weighing him down. He needs to get a proper education so he can get into a decent college and have a nice family. Also, don't bother calling anymore." The phone call ended as the cell phone slipped from Kurt's fingers onto the floor.

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he fell back onto his bed and allowed the tears to run rampant down his face.

===================gLee===================

"Is that my phone?" Blaine asked as he reclaimed his seat in the Lexus.

His father looked down at the offending object in his palm and held it out to Blaine. "Yeah… It was in the glove compartment. Not sure how it got there." The man was lying through his teeth and Blaine was poised to retort until he came to the realization of the situation he was in. All of his personal belongings were in the back of the car and if he upset his father, the man would all but kick Blaine out and he would have nothing. So he played along and kept his mouth shut, clutching onto the silver device and waiting for his father to round the gates so he could unpack and get the hell away from him. The phone rang and Blaine glanced down at the caller ID.

**Incoming call from: Finn Hudson**

Confused as to why Finn would be calling him, unless Kurt put him up to it, he answered. Blaine could see his father's gaze flicker between the road and him. "Hey Finn. Listen, if this is about-"

"No _you_ listen." Finn cut him off, voice sharp as steel. "Where the hell do you get off talking to my brother like that? He's done nothing but love you and… And… You're being an _ass_, dude!"

Blaine weaved his brows together. "What are you talking about? I never said anything mean to him." That is when everything clicked. It was so obvious. He knew that his father had taken his phone from him to keep him from texting or contacting Kurt, but he must have texted Kurt himself. Or even called him!

"What do you mean by that? I read the text you sent him, Blaine. I-" Blaine's heart sputtered, his hands became slick with sweat from all of the ideas floating around in his head of what his father could have done.

"Finn, I'll call you back." Blaine had every intention of getting to the bottom of this, but he needed to get away from his father first.

"_No._ We need to talk about this-"

"I'll call you back." He snapped the phone shut and glared out the front window.

It hadn't taken long to unpack his bags from the car and lug them to his dorm room. He was in a single, so he didn't have to worry about a nosy neighbor. The second the last bag was dropped, his father turned toward him and fixed him with a glare. "Remember what I said about how to keep your precious Kurt safe…" He warned. "And if you go back to that fairy, you'll be disowned from our family." He turned on his expensive heel and shot out of the room.

Blaine snatched his phone from his pocket and dialed Finn's number after he slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?" Finn grumbled into the phone. It sounded like he was outside because it was hard to hear him.

"Finn, I need to know what the message you saw said. My father stole my phone away from me and it was probably him that sent it. I will explain everything to you after that."

Finn was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't remember _exactly_ what it said, but I know it was from you this morning. It was something like, 'You're not good enough for me. I can't wait to go back to Dalton.' And then Kurt freaked and tossed his phone and… Dude, it's not good."

"W-what do you mean by n-not good?"

"It started the night you broke up with him. Once you left, I went down to talk to Kurt but it was like Kurt wasn't all there. Ya know? He was like, _vacant._ It freaked me out, man. Anyway. So I heard the front door open an hour later and Kurt left. Just… _left._ He came back home at like, five in the morning drunk off his ass and smelling like a chimney. We went to school and I think Mercedes said something to upset him since he went running off after they talked. I found him later hanging out with the skanks wearing freakin' _eyeliner!_ He was smoking and there were a bunch of guys and they were all staring at him like he was a piece of meat. It was gross… Anyway, they were trying to claim Kurt like some sort of cult. I tried to get him away, but he _stayed _with them." Blaine was hoping that was the end of the story, but it was far from over. "You still there?" Blaine nodded, and then remembered that Finn couldn't see him, so he made a grunt of acknowledgement. "He left again last night… I was playing video games in the living room on silent since it was really late and then I heard some screaming outside. The doorknob started to turn and then I heard someone smacking their hand against the door… That's when I head Kurt screaming for me… begging me for help. I jumped up and ran to the door. Some guy was pulling him back and Kurt was kicking and trying to get away before he threw his head back and broke the bastard's nose. After Kurt got in, I punched the dude and he said something about Kurt missing out since he was moving back to Texas or something like that. Kurt said the guy must have slipped something in his drink cause he tried to get home but the dude pulled him to the side and tried to… Well he tried to _rape_ him." Blaine took a sharp intake of breath and he fell to his knees. "He didn't though!" Finn must have heard Blaine and tried to move on with the story. "He was really out of it and he thought I was you. He wouldn't let go of me and he kept saying your name and how he still loved you. And then this morning he read the text from you and he freaked and now he's wearing eyeliner and singing depressing songs and…" Finn stopped and let out a long sigh. "I _really_ don't know what to do here…" He confided.

"I-" Blaine wanted to say he was coming back. That he would go and talk to Kurt and explain the whole situation. He was too afraid of what his father might do to them if they were caught… Just then, the thought of Kurt brought his face to his mind. His perfect face, lush lips smiling at him and his brilliant blue eyes glinting with all the love in the world. His father could do whatever the fuck he pleased with him. He could take away his money, his possessions, his everything… But his heart was back in Lima with Kurt, and he couldn't live without it _or_ him. "I'm coming back. I'll get a taxi and come to your house. I'm not going to have anywhere else to go after this…" Blaine glanced out the window to see the sun had already begun to dip over the horizon.

"_Shit._" Finn muttered.

"What?" Blaine's stomach dropped.

"You might want to hurry up. Kurt's decided it's a good idea to get drunk again. I'm going to try to keep him here. I- Kurt, _stop!_ Blaine is coming here. You need to stay and wait for him!" Blaine had already started to fish out his wallet to pay a taxi when he heard some sort of scuffle and then the line went dead.

"Finn?" No answer. "_Finn!_" Blaine quickly shifted gears and called for a taxi and began to shove his bags back to the door.

Little did he know, Blaine was not alone. His father began walking away from the dorm room as he dialed his phone. "I have a favor for you."

**===================gLee======================**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurt!" Finn ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His phone was left abandoned on the front porch and he was tailing a staggering Kurt in the middle of the street. He was closing in until they passed the park and a large group of teenagers sprung into action. Finn gripped Kurt's wrist and attempted to pull him backwards but his hand could not find any purchase. His arm slipped away as Finn held his hand up to his face. Even in the dim streetlights, he was able to see the crimson staining his palm. "What the-" By the time Finn had glanced up, Kurt was huddled into the protective encasement of the Skank crew along with a couple of the guys he'd seen before, excluding the guy that had tried to hurt Kurt.

"Back off, _Hudson._" Finn fixed the Skank leader with an icy glare.

"I'm his _brother._ I say he needs to come home." Finn attempted to move some of the teens out of the way so that he could get to Kurt, but was immediately shoved back by some of the guys as the rest of the group ushered Kurt further into their midst.

"Let's ask _him_ what_ he _wants." A tall blond guy moved out of the way to show Kurt who had tears streaming down his face, eyeliner leaving dark streaks. "Do you want to go home?"

"That's bullshit! He's _drunk_, he doesn't _know_ what he wants!" Kurt turned his pleading blue orbs in to Finn. "_Kurt._" He whispered brokenly, holding out a hand to his stepbrother.

Kurt took an unsteady step toward Finn's outstretched hand. "_F-Finn_." Kurt's lip trembled and he fell forward into his arms. The others backed off, sending betrayed looks towards the back of Kurt's head. Finn returned the favor by flipping off the stragglers. Kurt began to shake in Finn's grip, breath hitching in loud sobs. "'m sorry, Finn. I don' know what is wrong with m-me." Finn rested his head on top of Kurt's. He didn't know what to say so he settled for trying to lead Kurt back to the house. He would have to talk to their parents; there was no other way around it. He knew how crazy he went when he found out about Quinn, so he understood to some extent why Kurt was acting the way he was.

They were just outside the dark house, making their way up the driveway when he heard the earsplitting screech of tires. Finn turned to see what was going on and was met with a hard smack to the side of his head and then everything went black.

==================gLee===================

Kurt ended up being pulled down when Finn fell. The porch light wasn't on so it was tough to make out much. He felt around blindly, making out a large form looming over him. Kurt began frantically ripping at the blades of grass, searching for his brother.

"_Hummel._" When the voice spoke, his name was laced with aggravation and something more that he couldn't pick up on in his hazy mind. He knew that voice. It was Karofsky. Kurt couldn't make sense of this. He thought that Karofsky had changed, or at least became a lot more tolerant considering his own position. A large hand grasped at the nape of Kurt's neck, jerking his head to the sky.

"Finn!" Kurt scrambled away from the offender, his fingers grazing what he thought was Finn's shirt and held on with as much strength as he was able to muster. Karofsky got a hold of a clump of Kurt's hair and pulled it taught causing an embarrassing squeal to erupt. Kurt would not release his hold on Finn's shirt; he gripped it for dear life.

"Now, now Dave. We don't want him to wake the neighbors. Just get him to the van." Another man spoke smoothly. Kurt sucked in a startled breath when the jock released him. He attempted to crawl closer to Finn but his efforts were in vain. Some sort of material was stuffed into his mouth as two hands gripped his ankles and started to drag him away from Finn. He went to rip the item out of his mouth to call for help when Karofsky was suddenly in his face grasping under his arms. The two men hoisted Kurt up in between them while Kurt writhed and sobbed. He pulled one foot back and sent a swift kick aimed at the older man straight for the groin. The man dropped his lower half and began to curse under his breath. The situation was sobering him up immensely. Kurt took this opportunity to wrench his entire body so that he could try and escape Karofsky's grasp. He took two steps away from his captors and ripped out the cloth from his mouth when a swift jab to the gut silenced the scream he was preparing. He was instantly taken up and thrown over the shoulder of the man and tossed like garbage into the back of a dirty van. It smelled of body odor and vomit and Kurt could feel the bile rising in his throat.

He felt more than heard the door to the van slam shut, he could see the vague shape of Karofsky, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to care then. He knew that he'd never get out of this now. And a small part of Kurt didn't _want_ to make it out… Not unless Blaine was on the other side. The engine rumbled a few times before it finally caught and then they were speeding down the street, away from his house, away from safety. A hand made it's way to Kurt's knee and he could feel a thumb stroking along the cap. It was normally perceived as a nice gesture, unless you're being hauled away in the back of a rancid smelling van. The vehicle jolted to a stop and the door was slid open, revealing an older man. Kurt was still laying on his side with Karofsky seated at Kurt's feet. His view of the man was sideways, but he was most likely in his mid fifties with a bald crown surrounded by wispy salt and pepper hair. An unwelcoming smirk graced his face as he perched on the floor of the van. "So _you're_ what all the fuss is about?" He sneered, glaring at him with clear distaste. "Well then, Kurt Hummel…" Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "I've been asked to do a job, and I will receive _a lot_ of money once it is completed." He began, setting his chin in his hands with a somewhat thoughtful look. "The man that hired me mentioned that you would need to be taught a lesson for what you've done to his family. So for that portion, I brought along this young lad." He patted Karofsky's leg. "I don't like to get my hands dirty you see. I'm sure you have figured that you won't be making it out of this situation." Kurt nodded solemnly. The man's eyes dropped to Kurt's arms, which were wound around his midsection. "Oh look!" He grabbed Kurt's left arm, pulling him into a sitting position and turned it over in the small light. "I guess you don't really care too much if you make it out anyway. He said you might have decided to take his advice and off yourself…" Kurt could hardly hear Karofsky's sharp intake of breath. Why did he care anyway? Now Kurt knew who had hired this madman to come get him. It had to be Blaine's father. Kurt wondered for a brief moment if Blaine knew, but he banished the thought from his mind. Even if Blaine didn't love him, Kurt knew he wouldn't have been capable of letting this happen as he stood on the sidelines. When Kurt had gotten the phone call from Mr. Anderson, his thoughts were a complete jumble. He didn't even process what he was doing until he started raking one of the shaving blades across his wrist.

A right hook to his jaw brought him back to the present, hot tears began to fall as Kurt tentatively reached up to feel a split lip. He could taste the coppery blood pooling in his mouth and without thinking first, spat it directly in the man's face. "You little fucker!" He could see the man's fist coming for another hit, so Kurt raised his arms in defense. His hand knocked Kurt's arms back into his face and then he felt the warm blood oozing from his nose. He knew it wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell. "No more stalling." Kurt glanced up through tear filled eyes to see that the man was visibly shaking with anger. "Dave, get to it. When you're done, dump his body in the lake and then give me a call to let me know the job is done." With that, the old man slid the door shut, the force reverberating on throughout the van.

There was silence. All that could be heard was two sets of heavy breathing, in near perfect synchronization. "Just do it." Kurt breathed. He didn't want this to last longer than it had to. He had no way of knowing exactly what was going to happen before he was killed, but he just wanted it over with. He was not expecting a gentle hand to wrap around his arm and begin wiping away the dried blood. Kurt hesitantly turned to see Karofsky watching him with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt." Kurt self-consciously brought his arm back to him and hunched over it, his eyes never leaving Karofsky's hazel orbs.

"Then _why?_" Kurt's voice broke on the last word.

Karofsky sighed, setting down the cloth he was using. "Because I knew I would be able to help you. I don't know the details, but someone hired that guy to kidnap you and k-_kill_ you… He read up on our history through school records and figured I'd be the best choice to do the job for him. I never let on the fact that we aren't at odds with each other anymore because I knew if I refused, he would find someone else to do it. I knew if I pretended to want to do it, I could save you. Kurt, you _have_ to believe me." Karofsky began to panic, his words rushed out and it took a lot of effort for Kurt to catch them all.

Kurt just nodded. He felt like he could believe him, but he wasn't willing to let all of his doubts go. He took a few shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself until he was finally able to speak. "What now?"

=================gLee====================

"Thanks. Keep the change." Blaine shoved his money through the slot and practically fell out of the cab. As he threw his luggage out of the vehicle onto the Hummel's front lawn, Blaine tried Kurt's phone one more time. Going straight to voicemail again, Blaine then started towards the front door. He heard the car speed away when his foot caught on something solid and it sent him tumbling down. "What in the-" Blaine pulled himself to his knees and glared at whatever had slowed him down from seeing Kurt. _Finn._ "Oh God." Blaine placed his fingers on Finn's pulse point and practically squeaked in delight when he felt a strong thrumming below his digits. "_Finn._ Finn, wake up!" He slapped his cheek firmly, and the larger teen startled awake.

"Kurt!" He bellowed and attempted to scramble to his feet before he noticed Blaine. "Blaine!" Finn grasped his shoulders and shook them violently. "Did you see him? Did you see Kurt? Oh my God…" Tears began pooling in his eyes and he wagged his head back and forth in an attempt to dispel them.

"What happen-" Blaine began until he registered Finn's eyes bugging out, staring at something past his head. He whipped his head around abruptly to see a figure slowly making its way towards them.

"Kurt?" Finn's voice broke. He hopped to his feet and rushed the shadow. Blaine was frozen on the ground, his eyes fixated on the spot Finn was currently heading for. "Kurt!" The recognition in his voice was enough to melt him and he too rushed over.

He wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Kurt was leaning heavily against a tree, his lids drooping slightly. In the dim moonlight, Blaine was able to make out dark streaks of black cascading down his pallid cheeks. There was blood trailing from his nose and his lower lip was deep crimson with a small drying stream of blood staining down to his chin. The sight was soon blocked when Finn's gigantic form engulfed Kurt in a huge bear hug. He could see two stark white arms encircling Finn's body, fingers digging into the material of his sweatshirt. They stood like that for a few minutes until the fingers began to loosen and Finn bent his knees to swing Kurt up in his arms bridal style and began to walk towards the house.

Blaine completely forgot about his luggage, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. By the time they finally made it to Kurt's room, Blaine could hardly keep his tears in. Finn laid Kurt down on his bed and began to pull off his shoes when Blaine placed a hand on top of Finn's. "Please. Let me. This is my fault anyway…" Something in Blaine's expression caused Finn to nod and exit the room. With shaking hands, he picked up where Finn had left off. He crossed the room and wet a washcloth with warm water. He held back a sob when he entered the room to see Kurt's eyes watching him. Without a word, Blaine kneeled on the side of the bed. He watched Kurt's reaction with careful eyes, calculating every movement as to not frighten him. Kurt's eyes did not leave his face as if they were glued there. He couldn't see any emotion behind them, which scared him to no end. Blaine gingerly placed the washcloth on Kurt's cheek; he could feel him lean into the touch, which made his heart soar. He continued wiping away the blood and the eyeliner until he felt cool fingers wrap around his hand. There wasn't a trace of blood left and there was only a slight reminisce of the dark makeup left around his stunning glasz eyes.

Without warning, Kurt lunged forward and captured Blaine's lips in his own. Though taken by surprise, it didn't take long for him to meld into the kiss. Their mouths were working feverishly with each other, tongues working at a fast pace. The pure _need_ behind the kiss was overwhelming. Blaine rolled on top of Kurt and deepened the kiss, twisting his fingers into Kurt's abnormally disheveled hair. Kurt in turn moved both hands to the small of his back and pressed Blaine so there was no room between them, as if trying to make sure they never separated. Blaine wouldn't ever leave Kurt again. His world was right below him; everything else was nothing to him. He moved so that they were both on their sides, their furious pace slowing into long languid kisses. Eventually the need for oxygen became too much and they separated; keeping their faces so close that the air they breathed was from each other. Blaine could taste the tinge of alcohol, but Kurt's eyes were focused on his own. He pressed a few more pecks on Kurt's lips when his eyes began to slightly droop. Blaine reached down and pulled the covers over them both and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him tight. Blaine reached over to turn off the light when he heard a pained whimper coming from next to him. He glanced down to see Kurt had tears in his eyes and he bit his lip.

"Don't- Please don't leave me." He pleaded. The utter anguish coming from him tore Blaine's heart into a million pieces before being thrown into an inferno.

Blaine brushed his thumb lightly across Kurt's swollen cheek. "_Never._" He flipped the switch, engulfing themselves into darkness and he carded his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I love you." Blaine could make out a sigh of contentment.

"Nev'r stopped loving you." Kurt whispered and then a few minutes later he heard light snoring. He knew he could never leave Kurt again.

**=======================gLee======================**

**I am so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. This week has been really tough… I hope you like this chapter! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review. Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Mom._" Finn hammered on his mom and Burt's door. He could hear a silent shuffling and then his mother creaked the door open, eyes still weary with sleep.

"Finn? Do you have any idea what time-" Carole began but she wasn't even able to get out a full sentence before Finn clung to her. "Finn?" Her voice was now more alert and awake. "_Burt,_ wake up. Something's wrong." Finn heard Kurt's dad snort and then the creak of the bed signaled he had gotten up. "Finn, tell us what's wrong."

Finn sniffled and pulled away to look into her eyes just as Burt shuffled over, his features painted with concern. "Is Kurt okay?" That question brought on a fresh wave of tears as Burt attempted to push past him to get to his son.

"W-wait, Burt. Kurt is fine for now… I just-" He turned his pleading eyes to his mom and she nodded, his mother always knew what he needed without him having to say a word.

"Burt." Burt seemed torn between staying and listening and rushing to go find his son. "Finn said he was okay, so let him explain before you go bombard Kurt with accusations."

Burt huffed. "Carole, he said that Kurt was _'fine for now'_. That doesn't sound okay to me…" He turned his gaze to Finn and he took a step back. "Let's go to the den and talk. I want to know _everything _you know. Kurt's been acting… I don't even know. Let's hurry this up, kid." Finn knew that Burt was just concerned for Kurt, but he was suddenly nervous. He scooted past Burt and headed to the den and sat in one of the chairs, his mom and Burt close behind.

"I- I don't know all of the details, so you'll have to talk to Kurt about it more tomorrow… I just didn't want you to go down there right now. He needs to sleep… And uh- Blaine's down there with him." He could see Burt's face turn red as he started to stand so he continued quickly. "Burt, Kurt needs him right now. I doubt they're doing anything… Uh… Anyway." A blush filled his cheeks as he continued his story. "This all started when Blaine broke up with Kurt."

"I didn't know they broke up." His mother interjected. Burt nodded in agreement.

"Well, they did." Finn stated awkwardly. "So I kind of eavesdropped on them and Blaine left Kurt's room and he was really upset. I asked him why he broke up with Kurt if he seemed like it hurt him too. He said it was for the best or something about keeping him safe. I can't really remember… So I went down to see Kurt and it was scary… I mean, his face was like… _vacant._ But, yeah. At school he was hanging out with the Skanks and-"

"The _Skanks_?" Burt broke in this time.

"They're a group of people who you don't really want to associate yourself with unless you're _asking_ for trouble. I tried to get him to come with me away from them, but he didn't." Finn purposely left out the fact that he was smoking and drinking. He wasn't going to throw Kurt under the bus when he was already hurt. "He also sang a really depressing song in glee club. Like, _really _depressing. And he got some text from who he _thought_ was Blaine, but it really wasn't. I talked to Blaine and told him all of this and he decided he was going to come back. Kurt was… _uh,_ outside and I went out to talk to him about Blaine coming back when I got hit in the back of the head by something and-"

His mother took in a shocked breath. "Oh, sweetie. Are you alright?"

"_Mom._ Let me finish, okay?" She nodded, but the concerned look never left her face. "When I woke up, Blaine was there. I was looking around for Kurt, but he wasn't there."

"Where was he?" Kurt's dad was at the edge of his seat, leaning towards him.

"I still don't know. I don't know how long I was out either… All I know is that I saw Kurt leaning on a tree in the neighbor's yard and I ran over to him. He was bloody, like his nose was bleeding and he had blood on his mouth and stuff. I think he had a bruise on his cheek, but I couldn't tell in the light. He fainted and I carried him to his room with Blaine following. He said he'd help Kurt get to bed and now…" He gestured to their current situation. Though he left out a few key points, like about how the guy spiked Kurt's drink and tried to hurt him and about the fact that Kurt was even drinking. He decided he would leave the details to Kurt.

"_Fuck._" Burt spat. His brow furrowed so deep, Finn thought that the lines on his forehead would never disappear. "My _boy_… _How_ could I have not seen this happening to my son." He slammed his fist down on the side of the couch he was currently occupying with Carole.

Though only a bit startled by Burt's outburst, she placed a gentle hand on his knee. "You know how secretive Kurt can be. He wouldn't have let us know anything was wrong, honey."

"I should have _known._" Burt sent a glare in Finn's direction, which had his heart going at double speed. "Why didn't you come to me sooner and say something!" His voice rising to almost a yell, the words cutting him deep. Finn knew that he should have come to them sooner, but he didn't want to lose Kurt's trust. He himself didn't know how big of a deal everything was until a few hours ago.

Finn was about to speak again when his mother cut in gently. "What's on your hand?" She stood and crossed the room, slowly turning Finn's palm towards her. "Is this- Is this your blood? Or…" She didn't finish her thought, letting it drift off.

Finn reached back to feel the back of his head. There was a bump, but nothing sticky signaling he was bleeding. Just then he remembered something important. "Kurt was bleeding before I got knocked out." His eyes glazed over as he tried to sift through the foggy memory since his head was still pounding. "I- I had tried to grab his arm, but he slipped out of my grip. There was blood…" He looked down at his palm, still utterly confused. He met Burt's eyes to see the same confusion mirrored back. When he looked to his mother, he saw realization. "Mom?"

"I don't want to say anything until I'm sure… I think I know what went on."

Burt sat still until he finally stood up, joints popping slightly. "I'm going to go check on Kurt." He turned and started walking to the door heading down to Kurt's room.

"I'm coming too." Finn followed along. His mother sighed and glanced at the coffee pot longingly.

"I don't think any of us are going to be getting much sleep… I'll start up a fresh pot." She weaved around the furniture and into the kitchen just as Finn and Burt took the first steps downstairs.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they finally made it to the basement level. There was some light snoring coming from the corner of the room where the bed was. It was dark so they couldn't see too much. Burt flipped on a dim lamp on the other side of the room to cast some light around. Finn could hardly even see where Kurt was. All he could see was his vague outline from under the comforter and a mop of ash brown hair, his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine had his body holding Kurt to him protectively; even in sleep his face showed guilt. Burt had his hand rubbing absentmindedly at the back of his neck, watching the two boys sleep.

"We, uh… Let's get upstairs." Burt took a rather awkward step back and flew up the stairs. Finn stopped to turn off the light and then headed upstairs not too far behind.

=====================gLee====================

The first thing Kurt registered upon waking is that he was freezing. He could feel a warmth near him and on instinct he huddled close, breathing in deeply. A strange mix of cinnamon and honey wafted through his nose, it was unique to one Blaine Anderson. The thought of smelling this scent caused him to release silent tears. The dream he'd had that night felt too real, too palpable. Every touch sending electrical shockwaves throughout his entire frame, the spicy taste of cinnamon mints from his luscious mouth as their tongues danced in synch with one another's. The simple fact that it was not real was almost too much to bear as he gripped onto his pillow and let out silent sobs. When the pillow began to move, he stilled but his breath couldn't catch up to the suddenness of his actions and it came out as harsh half-sobs.

"Kurt?" This was not happening. He was not hearing Blaine's velvet voice so close to him. He most definitely was not feeling the feather light touches on his wet cheeks. "Open your eyes, Kurt." Kurt shook his head fervently disagreeing with the Blaine-like voice in his head. It was not a good idea to open his eyes and face the world right then. Not when he could possibly go back to sleep and resume his 'better than real life' dreams. Two guitar-calloused hands caught his face and held it steady, the cinnamon scent just inches away from his face now. "Open." Lips pressed lightly on his right eyelid. "Your." The same lips gingerly touched on his left eyelid. "Eyes." Kurt felt the hot breath against his own lips before they pressed together. The tinge of cinnamon left the sensitive flesh on his lips tingling. With every ounce of willpower he possessed, Kurt opened his eyes to the golden-hazel orbs of none other than Blaine.

Before Kurt could get a word in, Blaine had already pressed his lips back onto his. Blaine began to roll on top of Kurt, muttering things about missing him and how he was never going to leave again. Kurt started to give in and allowed his hands to wander up to Blaine's waist, which was hovering above him. The second Blaine mentioned something about his father, Kurt's arms fall down to the bed. Blaine doesn't seem to notice as he traces his tongue along the seam of Kurt's lips, requesting access. Realizing Kurt seemed not to be as into it, Blaine pauses against his lips. Kurt turned his head and he could feel Blaine's lips drag along his cheek with the movement. He quickly climbs off of him and Kurt took that opportunity to sit up as well. "Sorry." Kurt muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should be sorry. I would blame everything on my dad," Kurt winced at the mention of Blaine's father, "but I should have listened to my heart. I love you, Kurt." Blaine had obviously not missed how Kurt had reacted when his mentioned his dad, because he pressed the issue that Kurt would rather just suppress. "What happened last night? Who-Who did that to you?"

Kurt knew he couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him what Blaine's own father had said to him! He wouldn't be that cruel as to ruin any future relationship that Blaine and his dad might have. Sure, he knew that Blaine basically hated his father… If Kurt spilled, there would be no hope left. "P-please, Blaine. I _can't._"

Blaine got to his knees and scooted close to Kurt, holding onto his shoulders and urging him to meet his gaze. Once Kurt met his eyes, Blaine responded. "_Courage._"

Kurt was lost in his eyes, melting under Blaine's touch. "Y-your dad ordered a hit on me." His words coming out so fast, they tumbled over into a jumbled mess. Blaine seemed to make it out because in an instant, he was off Kurt's bed and heading for the stairs.

"I'm going to fucking _kill _him. And to _think_ I didn't want to blame him for everyth-" Kurt let out a pitiful whimper, eliciting a rapid response from Blaine. "Oh, Kurt." His eyes softened immediately. "Please don't cry." Kurt hadn't even realized he was crying until Blaine pointed it out. Now that he knew, the tears came at an alarming rate. Blaine seemed clearly torn between going to do something about his father and comforting Kurt. He made his decision in a split second and crossed the room, pulling Kurt into his arms. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'll take care of everything, alright?" Kurt nodded into his shoulder. "I need to go talk to your dad so he can help us. Don't worry about anything, okay? Just get ready for school." Blaine gave Kurt a small peck on his forehead and then backed away. Kurt watched him ascend the steps two at a time before he decided he would get through his daunting morning routine.

He was in the shower, letting the warm water rain over him. He saw a figure cast a shadow through the curtain before he saw a hand pull it away and Blaine's face peeked in. Kurt quirked a smile as Blaine carefully stepped in. He started to move forward when Kurt placed a firm hand on his chest. For a split second, Kurt could see hurt in his eyes before it changed into something like understanding and guilt. Not being able to take that face any longer, he let his hand slide down his chest and Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's waist. He could feel Blaine shivering so Kurt bit down on his lip and pressed their bare chests together, turning them so that the stream of water was hitting Blaine. His honey eyes kept looking at Kurt's lips, so he decided he would initiate the kiss. This kiss was nothing like the night before, since Kurt now realized it wasn't a dream. It was not heated or needy, it was slow and intimate. Each time their lips met, there were bursts of colors behind his eyes. Their bodies rolled with each other, hands rubbing on the wet, slick skin. This time it was Kurt who attempted to deepen the kiss and was met with no opposition from Blaine who gladly allowed Kurt to slip his tongue in. After a few minutes, they pulled away and Blaine reached past his head to grab the shampoo. He squirted some into his palm and began massaging it onto Kurt's scalp. Kurt took this opportunity to place open mouthed kisses along Blaine's jaw line, down his neck until his rested his lips on his shoulder. Blaine finished rinsing the soap from him and Kurt returned the favor in washing the gel from Blaine's hair.

After they got dressed, Blaine sat Kurt down to explain his side of the story. About how his father had threatened Kurt and how Blaine had no other choice than to follow his rules. "But when I talked to Finn and he told me about… Well, everything that had happened when I left… I just couldn't take it. I didn't care anymore. The only thing I cared about was _you_, Kurt." The complete adoration in his eyes was nothing but sincere. "I love you. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me because I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

Kurt placed a gentle hand on Blaine's cheek, which Blaine leaned into and let his eyes flutter shut. "There's nothing to forgive." Blaine opened his mouth to protest so Kurt placed one finger on his lips to silence him. "You were just trying to protect me. Now, you said my dad is taking care of everything?"

Blaine nodded. "He even said that I could stay here until they figured everything out. Carole brought in my luggage that I forgot outside, so I have all of my important things here already."

"Good." Kurt stood and held his hand out for Blaine to grasp when he realized that his sleeve had ridden up. "_Shit._" He glared down at the angry red mark marring his otherwise pristine white wrist. "I don't even remember doing this… _Fuck._ I hope it doesn't scar." Blaine never released his hand. "Don't keep looking at it, Blaine. It's disgusting… I'm so fucking _stupid._" Before he knew what he was doing, Blaine had a pen out and was drawing something near the cut. "What are you-" Blaine shushed him and then finished what he was doing. Kurt looked down and saw a small heart right above the line and then below it in cursive was the word '_love_'. He felt his face go hot as he took the pen and drew a large heart on Blaine's wrist and inside it he wrote the word '_**LIFE**_' in all caps. "You're the love of my life Blaine. And this little fake tattoo doesn't even _compare_ to how I feel about you. I think that's why I fell so hard when you left… I just, love you _so much._"

"_It's better than I ever even knew. They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody, is loving you. Maybe now you do._" Blaine sung under his breath, pressing kisses onto Kurt's arm.

"_It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do. I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on Earth with you._" Kurt added in his uniquely high voice. Kurt succeeded this time in pulling Blaine up and let his hand slide down his arm and intertwine their fingers. "Let's go to school. There's a glee assignment and I think I have the perfect song for it."

**===================gLee====================**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! :) Reviews are like happy crack to me! The song at the end is Lana Del Rey's Video Games. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Author's Note… Here is the link for Finn's song:** watch?v=5U-7m90l7d0 **(just add it after the / ) And this is the link for Kurt's song: ** watch?v=9LpMsK-QmmA **(just add it after the / ). This is so that you can listen to the song while you read the lyrics!**

====================gLee=====================

The day was uneventful to say the least. Finn never saw Kurt or Blaine by themselves; they were closer than they ever were before. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly in his own while Blaine seemed to be latched onto him. Finn didn't know all of the details, but it seemed like Kurt was reassuring Blaine more than the other way around. He shrugged it off and headed for glee.

Mr. Schue was already there, so Finn took this opportunity to talk to him. "Hey, Schue. Got a minute?"

Mr. Schuester glanced up from the sheets he was reviewing and offered a small smile. Burt had obviously contacted Kurt and Blaine's teachers to let them know about the situation. "Sure, Finn. What can I do for you?"

"Well, about that assignment you gave us-" Mr. Schue nodded in recognition.

"You don't have to go this week under the circumstances. I understand."

"_Oh_, no. I was just going to ask if I could go first. I mean, if that's okay?" Finn explained.

"_Of course._" Schue seemed a bit stunned but pleased nonetheless. "That's no problem." He glanced up at the clock to see that class had actually been in session for the past five minutes. Mr. Schuester ushered Finn back to his seat before taking his place at the front of the class.

"Mr. Schuester, if I may. I have the perfect song to sing and I think that it will sum up my feelings toward this particular person _outstandingly._" Rachel stood and proceeded to make her way to the center of the room before Mr. Schuester stopped her mid stride.

"Rachel, Finn has requested to go first. So, if you don't mind…" He trailed off, gesturing to her seat. She let out a small huff, but took her seat at once. "Finn? Floor's all yours." He went and took a seat off to the side while Finn lumbered down to the front.

"Well, uh…" He began lamely. "This week, we were supposed to fix a song so that it matched the person we're singing it to… and I'm pretty sure that person knows who they are." He had already told the band what song he wanted to do, so he waited until he heard the first strum of the guitar that Puck had picked up.

_Say something awful, _

_As if damning the world is your right._

Finn thought about how when Kurt was drunk, he had told him how stupid he was that he had thought he'd gotten Quinn pregnant in the hot tub. Kurt immediately flushed red and averted his eyes, obviously knowing what was meant.

_And I watch you stumble, _

_Drunk out into the night._

_To cat call ladies, you're thirsty for blood, _

_You're pickin' a fight._

_And I wanted to ask you man what do you do, _

_In the daylight?_

_They bum you a cigarette, _

_Buy you a beer till you're _

_Happy to be here, _

_Happy to be here._

_With all of your 'family' _

_Hookers in heels and _

_The men who watch you like _

_Hungry black eels._

He remembered how the Skanks tried to claim Kurt as their own, as a part of their twisted family. Smoking with them while the guys stared Kurt down like he was a piece of meat.

_Run into me Monday, _

_Tell me you had one hell of a time._

_And through the haze and the gun smoke_

_I'm forced to believe _

_You're probably right._

_As you lie bleeding, _

_Someone got violent _

_And did not think twice._

Finn would never be able to get the image of Kurt, bleeding and clinging onto him that night. He'd looked so lost, so _scared_…

_And I watched you my brother _

_Making a fool of the moon _

_Tonight._

_They bum you a cigarette, _

_Buy you a beer till you're _

_Happy to be here, _

_Happy to be here._

_With all of your 'family'_

_Hookers in heels and _

_The men who watch you like _

_Hungry black eels._

He thought of Kurt slamming on the front door, begging Finn to come help him. The so-called _'family'_ of Skanks didn't care about Kurt; one had even tried to do something unforgivable to him… Finn couldn't even think about what could have happened if he had been asleep… He waited through the instrumental section and whispered the last lyrics, hoping to get his point across.

_You're not just a spark._

As soon as the last word tumbled from his lips, he found himself with an arm full of Kurt. He returned the embrace after just a moment of shock with as just as much intensity, if not more.

Someone cleared their throat and the brothers separated, sending nonverbal messages with their eyes. "Well… While you're up, Kurt," Mr. Schue began, placing a hand on both of their shoulders, "Do you have a song prepared?" Finn watched as Kurt sent a smile towards Blaine.

"Yes. I do." Kurt gave Finn a shy smile and went to go speak to the band.

==================gLee==================

Blaine had no idea what Kurt was planning on singing. He had a feeling it was to him though. While Kurt was speaking to the band members, Blaine reviewed their day.

He had fervently attempted to apologize over and over to Kurt, but he wouldn't have any of it. He would only brush him off, telling him that he had nothing to apologize for. He couldn't get one conversation out of his head.

_Blaine tried again, tried to tell Kurt how _sorry_ he wasl in between classes when he noticed Kurt set his jaw angrily. _

"_Come with me." Kurt dragged Blaine into a computer lab and shut and locked the door behind them for privacy. It took a few minutes until Kurt had visibly cooled off and then he turned to meet Blaine's eyes. "I don't understand _why_ you continue to apologize to me, Blaine!"_

_Blaine retracted from his harsh words. "Wha-"_

"_You didn't_ do _anything to merit the need_ for_ an apology to me. Don't you get it? I did all of this to myself, Blaine. Hell, the night you left me I went out and got fucking drunk with _Puckerman_! I used to think of myself as independent, but then you came and showed me what love is. When you told me it was over… A small piece of myself traveled with you. I tried to fill the whole as soon as you left, but I was stupid. _ I_ should be the one apologizing to_ you._ I shouldn't have gone off the handle like that… I love you, Blaine. I am sorry that I worried you by acting like some delinquent. Hell, if I was in my bed and_ sober_ like I _should_ have been that night, I wouldn't have gotten taken away in the first place!" Blaine reached out to Kurt only to have him shrink away from the touch. "I'm_ so _damn sorry, Blaine. I mean, I knew that you and your father were not on great terms… But for him to_ threaten_ you like that?"_

"_Stop." Blaine finally reached his target and cupped Kurt's cheek, placing the pad of his thumb on his lips. "He threatened _you._ And he made good on his word…" Blaine traced the forming bruise across Kurt's cheekbone. "I just love you so damn much, Kurt." He placed a chaste kiss against Kurt's lips. "I don't know what I would have done if the roles were reversed. Or if you hadn't gotten away… I'll have to find Karofsky and thank him properly… Let's just stop apologizing and just love each other."_

_Kurt smiled slightly and placed his hand over Blaine's, which was still on Kurt's face. "You know that you're not going home. You're staying with me until they take care of things with your dad…"_

"_Kurt-" _

"_No buts, Anderson. I won't let the man I love go back to a home that doesn't appreciate how_ perfect_ he is." He spoke softly, each word filled with absolute adoration._

_Blaine fitted himself with a pout. "Not even my butt?" He questioned, attempting to lighten the mood._

_Kurt giggled and smacked his arm playfully before biting down on his lower lip and becoming serious again. "Let's get to class."_

"Okay. I'm ready." Kurt's voice brought Blaine out of his revere as he stared at the beautiful boy before him. The beautiful _man_ before him. The man that Blaine loved with all of his heart.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

The music began and Blaine knew it instantly. Of course Kurt would choose to sing Pink when he knew how much Blaine loved her music. He had to get out of his own head and listen to the lyrics.

_There's always cracks _

_Crack of sunlight_

_Crack in the mirror on your lips_

_It's the moment of a sunset Sunday_

_When our conversations twist_

Blaine knew he meant the night Blaine let his father take control and he'd broken up with Kurt. Earlier that day, they'd been telling each other how much the other meant to them… And then it changed into something he wished he could take back.

_It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo_

_But the ice should be on our heads_

_We only spun the web to catch ourselves_

_So we weren't left for dead_

_And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you_

_And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to_

Kurt finally allowed his phenomenal glasz eyes to gaze into Blaine's. They were such a vibrant blue, they pierced his heart with the intensity sent to him through that one glance.

_I'm not dead just floating_

_Right between the ink of your tattoo_

Blaine silently traced what Kurt had drawn on his wrist earlier that morning. _'LIFE'_

_In the belly of the beast we turned into_

_I'm not scared just changing_

_Right beyond my cigarette and the devilish smile_

_You're my crack of sunlight_

_You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts_

_That others come and others go but you always come back_

_I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain_

_And just like the change of seasons_

_I know you'll be back again_

_I'm not dead just floating_

_Underneath the ink of my tattoo_

Kurt traced his own fake tattoo and smiled subtly.

_I won't try to hide my scars from you_

_I'm not scared just changing_

_Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile_

_You're my crack of sunlight, oh_

_I'm not dead just yet_

_I'm not dead I'm just floating_

_Doesn't matter where I'm going_

_I'll find you_

_I'm not scared at all_

_Underneath the cuts and bruises_

_Finally gained what no one loses_

_I'll find you_

_I will find you_

_I'm not dead just floating_

_I'm not scared just changing_

_You're my crack of sunlight, yeah_

Blaine choked back a sob as the bell rang directly after his last note, signaling the end of class. Kurt had a few tears running down his face and yet, he broke out into a dazzling smile. Blaine wanted to jump up and run to him, but he felt like he was frozen in his spot. The other glee members silently began filing out leaving only himself, Kurt, and Finn. Kurt went and kneeled in front of Blaine and stroked the side of his face. "Let's go home, Blaine." Those words had Blaine out of his seat in an instant, interlocking fingers with Kurt and walking side by side with Finn out to the parking lot.

**=================gLee====================**

**Hey! I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I put the links to the songs on the top so that you could listen to them while you read the lyrics. I always do that! I'll put the names of the songs here. Please review! :)**

**Finn's song: Noah Gundersen – Family**

**Kurt's song: P!nk – I'm Not Dead**


	9. Chapter 9

A freshman came sprinting out of the double doors, heading straight for the trio. "Anderson? Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine whipped his head around, "Yeah?"

The girl panted for a minute before finally getting out, "Figgins needs to see you now. It's urgent." Kurt grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You two go ahead, I'll talk to mom and Burt so they won't be freaked when you get back." Finn grinned and headed off to the car.

Blaine was sure he must have been cutting off circulation in Kurt's hand, but he never made one complaint. He was thankful for that, Kurt was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Mr. Hummel?" Figgins cocked his head at Kurt, "I called for Mr. Anderson, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"No." Blaine cut him off, "I need him with me." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a tentative squeeze.

He nodded, "Very well. Follow me then."

They were led into his office where a short woman with black hair was sitting with her back to them, "Mom?" Blaine asked. The woman turned in her seat, her tear stained face finding Blaine's instantly. She got out of her chair and wound her arms around her son. Blaine never let go of Kurt's hand.

"Oh, _Blaine._" She wailed, pulling him closer to herself, "Your father left. He got wind of the police coming for him and he disappeared! I- I can't believe this…" She released him to reach and hold his face in her hands, "I haven't been a good mother to you." he started to protest, "_No._ It's true. I should have never allowed what has been going on to continue, and I am _so_ sorry. I've actually been looking for divorce lawyers for a while." As she spoke, silent tears fell from his eyes. His mother wiped them away with the pad of her thumb and turned to Kurt, "The police told me what happened to you. I am so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt was already shaking his head, "I'm fine, Mrs. Anderson. You didn't do anything to me, so there is nothing to apologize for." He explained. Blaine smiled proudly at his ever-noble boyfriend.

"Well, the thing is…" Blaine's mother grabbed hold of Blaine's other hand; "I think that it would be best if you and I moved out of that house. The police have said that they will survey the property and will help us with whatever we need."

Kurt spoke up then, "You can stay with us." His mother looked at him with an expression of utter gratitude mixed with uncertainty. "We have a guest bedroom." He explained, "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

She smiled warmly at Kurt and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you. You truly _are_ perfect for my son."

Kurt smiled dismissively, "_He's_ the one who is perfect." His glasz eyes met with Blaine's and that is when he knew that everything would be okay.

Blaine's mother insisted on having him with her while Kurt went home by himself to explain things to his father and Carole since they needed to gather their things. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a chaste kiss before reluctantly prying their hands from the other. "I love you."

Kurt grinned, "I love you too."

Blaine got into his mother's car and watched as Kurt pulled away from the parking lot and headed in the direction of his house. "We won't be gone long." His mother spoke as she pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the opposite direction. It doesn't matter how long they were gone, it would be too long without Kurt.

**===================gLee===================**

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I just wanted to put something up since I've been neglecting this story… I'm writing another story called Puzzle Pieces. It's not getting very much attention, so I was hoping some of my loyal reviewers could read the story and let me know how it is! I don't know if it isn't very good and that is why. So please read and review Puzzle Pieces (I am adding another chapter later today) and also review this story too! I promise to update with a longer chapter soon!**

**This is the link for my other story: Just put this- **s/8542303/1/Puzzle-Pieces** after the backslash. I love you all! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad? I'm home." Kurt trudged through his front door, lugging his over weighted satchel.

"We're in here, kiddo." His dad called from the direction of the kitchen. Kurt dropped his bag on the sofa in the den and made his way to his father. Finn was sitting across the table from him while Carole was pouring a cup of coffee. "Finn told us about Blaine's situation and he's welcome to stay with us for as long as he needs to. As long as he talks it over with his mom of course." His father smiled gently at him. God, he loved his dad.

Kurt bit his lip slightly, "Well, I'm sure Finn told you that Blaine was called to see Figgins and I went with him." His dad nodded, "His mother came to the school. Apparently his dad took off and left. No one knows where he is, so it's just Blaine and his mom at the house…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." His dad watched him warily.

"_But _his mom didn't know if it would be safe for them to be there, just incase his dad showed up. And… I kind of offered for his mom to stay with us too." Kurt squinted his eyes and pulled his eyebrows up, waiting for the backlash of him making such a big decision without involving anyone else.

His father pulled off his hat and wrung it in his hands for a moment, "Seems logical… Wish you'd have called me first. I guess there wouldn't be a problem, as long as it's temporary. Is that okay with you, Carole?" She smiled and nodded.

Kurt jumped up and enveloped his dad in a tight hug, "Thanks dad. You're the best. You too, Carole." He pulled her in for a hug as well.

His dad cleared his throat, "Don't think I don't realize the fact that if his mom's staying in the guest room, Blaine will have to sleep in your room. Means the door stays open and no funny business. Got it, kid?"

Kurt's cheeks reddened at the mention of '_funny business_', "Got it, Dad." He excused himself and hurried to his room to make sure he looked presentable and cleaned up a bit in his room of course.

It was after dinner when he finally got a text from Blaine telling him that they were on their way. Suddenly, Kurt felt the nerves settling in his stomach. Blaine and his mother were moving in with him. He was going to be _living _with Blaine! He ran to the other side of his room and began fretting over making the comforter on his bed perfectly straight when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Kurt practically screamed as he took the stairs two at a time in an attempt to get to Blaine that much faster. He shoved Finn away from the door with a muttered apology and then swung it open. Blaine was standing next to his mother, holding his suitcases and bags with his guitar slung over his shoulder. He had his head ducked, seemingly bashful. Kurt was having none of that, "Blaine!" He glanced up, clearly thinking that it would have been Kurt's dad that came to the door. The second those golden eyes met his own, Blaine dropped his bags and lunged into Kurt's open arms. Kurt snaked a hand up to grip his loose curls at the nape of his neck, holding him close. He smelled fresh from the shower, his hair no longer prisoner to the gel that was usually present. Kurt was so invested with Blaine that he had almost forgotten his mother standing outside. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry Mrs. Anderson. How rude of me, come in." Kurt kept one hand at the small of Blaine's back, keeping constant contact.

Blaine's mother had a '_mother knows all'_ look on her face. One similar to Carole when she eyed Finn after he came in after curfew from being with Rachel, "Don't worry about me. You two go off."

Blaine grinned at his mother before giving her a peck on the cheek. Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's discarded bags and gestured to the kitchen, "My parents are in the kitchen. They'll show you around and everything."

She nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Blaine picked up the last of his belongings and followed Kurt to his, no_ their_ room. They'd barely made the bottom of the steps before Blaine threw his things to the floor, being mindful of his guitar of course, and pinned Kurt to the wall. His mouth was on Kurt's before another word was spoken. Kurt gripped at Blaine's curls as Blaine let his hands wander along Kurt's hips. They had to keep in mind their parents upstairs, so they attempted to keep the noises to a minimum. Of course the door was left ajar and not fully open. Kurt let his teeth graze Blaine's lower lip, asking for silent permission to deepen the kiss. Access was immediately granted as their tongues rubbed against each other. Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's ass, pulling up. Kurt got the message and locked his legs around Blaine's thighs, being held against the wall. Kurt gripped his shoulders tighter as Blaine pulled them away from the wall and walked over to the bed. Kurt was now sucking an impressive hickey on Blaine's neck as they moved. He stopped when Blaine deposited him on the bed and proceeded to climb on top of him. Not being able to hold himself down, Kurt bucked up against Blaine. He hesitated, hovering slightly above Kurt with lust blown pupils before letting out a guttural growl and plunged his tongue back in with fervor. Every once in a while, Blaine would grind down onto Kurt causing small whines to break the silence.

"Hey Klaine!" Finn called from the top of the steps, "Burt said he can hear you sucking face from upstairs and he wants you to keep it PG, alright?" He could hear the smirk in Finn's words.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Kurt dismissed him.

"No, _we_ hear _you._" Finn chuckled. If Kurt were in throwing distance of him, Finn would have had a Doc Martin lobbed at him.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt before pulling him to his side, "I guess maybe we _should_ keep it down. I don't want to get thrown out my first night here."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "You're _not_ going to get thrown out if I have anything to say about it." Determination set in his eyes.

Blaine was silent for a moment, just gazing into Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt replied as if second nature. "We're going to get through this. No matter what happens, I'm never going to leave you. Hell, it could be raining acid and I'd go dancing in the streets naked for you."

"That'd be a nice image if it weren't _acid_ rain." Blaine winked before getting serious, "I'm never going to make the mistake of leaving you again, Kurt. You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Kurt smiled at him, "Since when did we become so damn cheesy?"

Blaine was about to answer when Finn rounded the corner and plopped down on the bed, "I don't know, but I was about to throw up, dude."

"Ever hear of knocking, _dude?_" Kurt threw the word back at him. Kurt had stopped trying to get Finn to stop calling him dude; it was a lost cause.

"Whatever, man. I'm bored and Mom and Burt are showing Blaine's mom around the house. Can we play some video games or something? Burt said Puck couldn't come over now since y'all are moving in and stuff." Finn put on a small pout.

"Well, who could resist that face?" Blaine spoke up. "I have to warn you, I'm pretty awesome at playing video games."

Finn smirked at him, "Game on, dude." The three boys rolled off of Kurt's bed and headed up to Finn's room where Blaine and Finn started to play some shooting game.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Boys."

"You're a boy too, dude. Want to play a round?" Finn asked, seeming hopeful.

Kurt considered for a moment before taking Blaine's offered controller and proceeded to kick ass at the game. Blaine and Kurt shared a wink after he killed Finn's character several times. Finn didn't have to know that Blaine had taught Kurt a few tricks in the game. For once, everything seemed to be going right as Finn grumbled and Kurt gave the controller back to Blaine, snuggling into his side. Yes, everything was just right.

**==================gLee=====================**

**This story's coming to a close soon… I think that the next chapter will be the last, but who knows! I really love all of the reviews and love I'm getting from everyone. You're the greatest! Be sure to vote in the poll on my profile! I'm trying to decide on what story to write next. ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

"God, I love you so much." Blaine murmured into his ear. They were both lying on their bed, listening to the busy streets teeming with life below their small apartment.

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, "I guess it would be kind of awkward if you didn't, now wouldn't it Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Kurt cooed in a teasing voice, flipping so that he was straddling his husband.

Blaine smirked up at him, reaching and pulling Kurt's face downward into an intense kiss. "Why yes it would be, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt rolled his eyes and fell back against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling and reminiscing on days past.

After Blaine and his mother moved into the Hummel-Hudson house, things were a bit tense at first. There wasn't much room to begin with, and there were a few arguments at first. Especially when his dad demanded that Kurt's door always stayed open. After they graduated High School, both boys immediately rushed to New York together. Blaine's father was never found, so there was no worry of him anymore. Blaine assumed he was off on some island, hiding away. Kurt honestly didn't care so long as he didn't bother his family.

Kurt turned the ring on his left ring finger absentmindedly, remembering the day that Blaine had proposed. It was about three years ago, during winter break for their sophomore year of college. Kurt was studying fashion and design while Blaine was enrolled in the musical theatre classes at NYU. They were back in Lima, eating at Breadstix for old times sake and then Blaine suddenly got out of the booth and onto one knee. Needless to say, Kurt ended up bawling his eyes out when he peered into the small velvet box, holding a thick silver band. On the inside, engraved in cursive was a small heart with the word _'love'_. Kurt remembered when Blaine had drawn that on his wrist not long after they had made up.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine's melodic voice brought Kurt from his memories.

Kurt turned on his side, gazing into the honey eyes of his one and only, "You." Blaine grinned and traced his hand along Kurt's jaw, sighing lightly.

"Good things I trust?"

Kurt snorted, "Blaine Devon Anderson. If I'm thinking about you, of course it's good."

"Thought so." Blaine said quite smugly.

"Oh, my modest husband…" Kurt sat up, pulling his shirt back over his head, "We need to get ready. Finn, Rachel, and Dave will be here soon."

Blaine groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "Can't we just do this another time? I just want to sleep and cuddle." He threw the pillow next to him, sending Kurt his most powerful puppy dog face.

Kurt chuckled and put the pillow back on his face, "Nope. You will _not_ get me with your big old puppy eyes."

The door buzzed and Kurt huffed, rolling off the bed and heading to the door. "Come on in. It's open." Kurt called towards the door. He heard it slide open and then shut, revealing Dave Karofsky standing and holding a bottle of wine, "Hey!" Kurt smiled and walked over, taking the wine and offering a one armed hug. After Karofsky helped Kurt escape, they had created a close bond with each other. They were friends from then on, and Kurt was ever grateful. Kurt glanced down at the bottle in his hands, "Oh, this will go great with the roast."

"I'm glad I got the right thing, then." Dave laughed lightly, "Where's Blaine at?" He asked right before Blaine made his entrance into the front room, "Hey, man."

"Hi, Dave. Glad you could make it." Blaine clapped Dave's shoulder in what could only be considered a 'man hug'.

Kurt heard the door again and then Rachel popped her head in, holding a casserole dish, "I have arrived!" She squealed once she noticed Kurt walking out of the kitchen, "Kurt! Oh my gosh. I have so much to tell you! Being on Broadway has taken so much of my time…"

Finn walked in behind her, grinning from ear to ear once he locked eyes with his brother, "Hey, dude!"

"Finn!" Kurt returned his smile and went over to give him a proper hug, "How is school going?"

"_Good,_ good. I can't wait to get out, though!" Finn complained.

"You'll be teaching in no time, Finn." Kurt patted his back and headed back to the small kitchen just as the timer went off. "Food's done!" He called into the den where Blaine and Dave were watching some football game.

All five of them sat at the decent sized dining table and started portioning food out onto their plates. Kurt watched all of them chattering amongst themselves and he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. He had climbed the rungs in Vogue and was now a top stylist and fashion journalist. His husband was recording music and starting his first album and Kurt knew in his heart that he was going to make it big. Kurt had two amazing best friends, a wonderful brother, his loving father, and of course the lovely Carole. And to top it all off, he had a perfect husband. He never even thought of the period of time so many years ago when he felt like the world as he knew it was going to end. The way he sees it, that instance brought everyone so much closer together.

"Honey, get some food." Blaine spoke from across the table, "Otherwise Finn and Dave are going to eat _everything._"

"_Hey!_" Finn and Dave grumbled in unison, both of their faces stuffed with food.

Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a carefree laugh as he spooned some potatoes on his plate. Yes, Kurt Hummel-Anderson's life was just _perfect._

**===================gLee====================**

**Well, this is the end! I hope that you liked it. :) I'm sad that it's over, but everything has to end. Thanks to all that stuck through until now. I love you all! If you want to, check out some of my other stories too. :)**


End file.
